The Wandering Ghost
by TripleChanger
Summary: Finally, the time has come for her to find him, but not all goes as planned. Main ItachixOc
1. Chapter 1

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

She dug her toes into the soft earth as she tilted her head back, letting the sun kiss her dark bronze skin. The warmth was something she loved, so naturally she absolutely hated being in the cold. So on a day like today, where the clouds were few and lazily drifted by, she found herself sitting on the park bench. Toes dug into the dirt and hands slowly sewing together the holes her clothes had received in her last mission.

The female was very quiet, and because of that was mistaken for being shy most of the times. Her pink painted lips were set in a soft smile and rarely moved even in the midst of a battle that small smile would watch out at you. It wasn't that she was shy really she just didn't have much to say. Besides her darker skin tone there were two things off about the woman, the first were her eyes; pure white orbs watched the world in silence, behind thick, heavy lashes and pale blue lids. Someone had once called them unnerving, the way that she could be staring straight at you, or off to the side, and you would never know. Some had mistaken her pure hues for the ivory ones of the Hyuuga's, claiming that she was indeed one of their clan.

The second oddity was a bit more noticeable then her hidden hues seeing as it was the mass of bright blue hair flowing from her head. Almost the color of the afternoon sky her bright hair cascaded thickly around her face and down her back, stopping midway. It was the major key to tell others that she was not a Hyuuga, unlike their dark hair, her's was just too bright. Her dark skin did no justice next to her light hair, the brightly colored locks looked even more vibrant, and her skin more bronze.

She brought her attention down as she looked at her hands. She _had_ been born with such soft ivory skin, but years of the sun toasting her skin had darkened her up. She just couldn't understand why it was only her. A lot of the other nins spent the same time in the sun or even more, and yet they weren't dark at all. She let a sigh pass her lips as she turned the shirt over inspecting her work. She nodded her head in approval before setting the white shirt into her bag, pulling out an orange pair of pants, and starting her work on those.

The soft breeze brought her dress up just the slightest revealing more of her toned legs. It wasn't typical for her to wear the frivolous thing she was today but the pastel pink sundress was airy and useful for a day off. She wiggled her feet letting the dirt shift and cool her toes again before she continued with her sewing. Steel gray spandex shorts that stopped near her knee and a large over sized white shirt hung off her shoulders allowing the wraps around her chest to show only slightly, that was her normal attire. She wore no shoes, and while some called her stupid but she felt like she could move easier and more efficiently with no shoes. It really was a different direction from the dress she wore, with the large pink bow sitting on the back waistline.

"Fuyuurei-san?" She felt her cheeks light up softly as the woman called her name. She had been cursed with terrible parents, her father passed away in the war just before she was born, and her mother left when she was 5. Her mother had named her something else, once upon a time, but when she was born her mother continued to call her Fuyuurei. Her strange looks had startled her mother into calling her a 'wandering ghost', and because that was all she called the child she couldn't remember her real name.

"Fuyuurei-san? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The female blinked a few her green hues a few times waving her hand in front of the girls glass eyes. "O-Oh Sakura-chan! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She hummed softly to herself as she moved her things from the bench besides her, granting the female the ability to sit down. The pinkette did just that as she lowered herself a smile plastered on her lips. "Ya know Fuyu-san, I don't think I've ever seen you in pink. It really does look good on you, you should wear it more often." Then the girl was off, rambling about how she had plenty of pink the female could borrow and how it went surprisingly well with her hair and how she never would have guessed it would have. She turned her attention back towards the pants she was sewing, he really knew how to make a mess out of things.

She felt the female's hand rest on her shoulder and she turned her attention towards her. The worry in Sakura's eyes almost comforting to the blue haired woman, it showed that the pinkette really was her friend. She nodded her head before she turned her attention away placing the patched pants in the bag throwing her needle in as well. "Sakura-chan...I've known you for a long time." The female nodded cutting in before the blue female could finish, "of course Fuyu, I've known you for as long as I can remember!" The bluette shifted uncomfortably.

Fuyuurei held the appearance of the typical 16 year old girl, her body ever aging and yet not at the same time. She knew she wasn't immortal that was just stupid, yet at the same time there was always the flicker in the back of her mind. The thought that maybe she really was a ghost. She shook her head, the cloud of blue swarming her face before settling in it's curled manor once again. She was 20, quite a bit older then the pinkette next to her, yet the pinkette swore her friend was the same age. Fuyuurei never fought it, it was easier to play off that she was 16 then to say her true age, and have people asking her if she knew the Uchiha traitor.

She flinched at her own words, it wasn't the name that scared her, more the fact that she knew he wasn't a traitor. She had been his shadow, allowed to tag behind the male as much as she wanted. She twisted her head away from the rambling female, she had entered a story bound to last a few minutes so she escaped the second she could.


	2. Chapter 2

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She sat besides the male, her head hung low as her pen danced across the page. It was silly really, the fact that so many people in the class despised her for sitting where she was. "Well, you two are the only ones left...so I guess you'll be teamed up under Kakashi-sensei's watch." A clatter echoed through the room as her pencil fell against the table rolling towards her new team mate. "N-Nani?" Her soft voice filtered out as she looked up through the sea of blue at their teacher. "I-I'm with...Yes sir." She lowered her head again her fingers reclaiming the pencil the male held out to her as she continued writing. She wasn't one to fight against authority, so if they told her she was to be teamed with him, she would shut her mouth and comply. <em>

_It wasn't that she didn't want to be paired with the boy, it was the fact that he was so far advanced. Everyone in the class knew that, but yet everyone still wanted to be teamed up with him. Lucky her. She listened as the new teams shifted about the room introducing themselves and learning small facts and tidbits about each other. She wished they could have a normal relationship, join up with strangers and begin a new life. Yet unfortunately she had been paired up with her long time friend, and new crush. She heard the screech as he pushed his chair back and instantly she tucked her notes away into her bag raising it to sling over her shoulder. "Shall we go Fu?" She stumbled to her feet, her gaze directed down at his shoes as she muttered softly an noise the male had come to know as a 'yes'. He shook his head as his long fingers wrapped around her slightly off wrist, her face flared as he pulled her behind him towards the hallway. Their class watched them go, both genders fuming that the two popular students, had just escaped their grip. _

_In the safe haven of the hall a small sigh passed her lips, maybe he had drawn her out here so they could go home to rejoin later and meet their sensei. He released the grip on her wrist and she moved to bow, remove herself from the school and flee to her home the minute she could. Yet her plans were foiled as his hands wrapped around her shoulders spinning her until her back was pressed against the wall. "Fu!" She shrunk towards the wall at the sound of his voice, while he never really raised it to yell, the tone hidden beneath was enough to tell the female he was getting irritated. "What's wrong with you? You've been like this for weeks now! You're making me worry!" _

_She shot her head up to look at the boy in front of her, she figured he would want her to disappear with these new feelings, and yet here he was saying said actions had worried him? She felt the confusion sweep onto her face yet he continued before she could speak. "I know you're quiet, but this silence is something new! Fu please tell me what's wrong." She let her head lower removing him from her vision as a lonesome sigh passed her lips. "I...I just don't feel well lately. Something is off." The grip on her shoulders lightened as he released her moving his arms to cross over his chest. "Fu, what do you mea-" "I don't know!" She felt the heat rise to her cheeks again as she looked off, "I only know my chest feels heavy." She brought her left hand to her chest as she gripped the soft fabric covering her. _

_His finger found her chin as he lifted it up, allowing the female to see his face once again. "Fu, you know I'll protect you."_

"Earth to Fuyu...Earth to Fuyuurei!" She stumbled forward as he twisted her head from side to side, her vision capturing the pinkette as well as the new loud arrival. "O-Oh! I'm sorry." She lifted her hand to her forehead as she held it there for a minute her hues scrunching closed as she tried to push the memory back into her mind where it belonged. She couldn't believe she had spaced out like that. She let a soft chime laugh pass her lips as she rose to her feet, "shall we go?" She dipped down allowing her arms to scoop up the bag that held her sewing sliding it onto her forearm.

"You sure you're okay Fuyu-chan? You seemed pretty out of it!" She twisted her head away, the heat lighting up her face as she let a shy cough pass her lips. "Y-Yes Naruto. I feel fine." She moved forward, the pinkette falling into step besides her as she chattered on about the fact that they were meeting up with the rest of the team as well, that she was sorry that fact must have slipped her mind. She wavered slightly in her step the hesitation almost appearing like a stumble, and that's what the orange clad nin thought had happened. "F-Fuyu-chan!" He swung forward picking the petite elder up in his arms as a soft squeak passed her lips. "I knew there was something wrong 'tebayo!" She sighed as she sat in the male's arms, there was no fighting it now.

Sakura let a laugh pass her lips at the transaction as she moved close allowing her words to whisper to the 'ghost'. "You do know if Hinata saw this..." A smile spread onto Fuyuurei's lips as she shot a smirk to Sakura. She was right, if the frail Hyuuga happened to see her knight in shining armor carrying her...She suddenly felt a small wave of guilt pass over her as she sighed, the poor girl would have a heart attack and die. She closed her hues, another sigh passing her lips as she listened to Sakura and Naruto chat about what they were going to order, and how they planned to see Kakashi's face once and for all.

The soft chime of the over head bell brought her from the verge of her memories, she had almost slipped in once again and was thankful for the blondes decision to race the pinkette. She opened her hues slowly as Naruto lowered her into the inside booth his hands feeling all over her face for some sign of a fever, a fever she knew he wouldn't find. "Naruto..." His hands snapped back to his side as he scooted over allowing Kakashi to sit back down before he took his place on the other side of the table next to Sakura. Her white orbs drifted to the empty seat besides Naruto the seat that had once belonged to the young Uchiha. It was hard to see the seat empty. Kakashi cleared his throat and all three sets of eyes turned towards their instructor, there would be time to reminisce later.

"There's no mission," A cry from the blonde caused the young white fang to raise his hand to silence him, "I just wanted to check on you guys." Fuyuurei didn't miss the look that was shot her way at the end of the sentence from her long term instructor. While he cared about the two siting across from them she knew he wanted to see how she was doing. Having lost a team mate before he was more worried about her reaction. While Sakura and Naruto chatted happily about their studies and their progress she fell silent her attention turning from her team and out the window, the smell of meat suddenly making her nauseous. Why had she agreed to come today?

_"My Name's Kakashi Hatake, my goals...I don't feel like sharing, same with my likes and dislikes." His face turned towards the female, her hues wide and mouth slightly ajar. Was he for serious? What kind of introduction was that! "My name is Fuyuurei, my goal is to protect those dear to me. My likes..." she sucked her lip in as she nibbled it softly, "I do like myths and history." She flushed realizing how stupid she sounded before continuing, "I dislike those who hurt people close to me..." She let a sad smile pitter onto her face before she turned to her team mate awaiting his response._

_"My name is Itachi Uchiha, my goal is to become a world known name. My likes and dislikes I only tell those I know longer then 5 minutes." A glare directed towards the elder man slowly slid away as the tanning female reached over to pat him on his hand. "He was only curious." She had been trying to return things to normal, after learning that the male was worrying over her overly quite self she opened up, trying her hardest to speak to the male and interact like before. Kakashi watched the exchange and let a long sigh escape his covered mouth. "So I have an overly quiet female that keeps my over powered male in check? Doesn't this sound like fun..." Itachi started to his feet, the insult not settling well in his gut as he took a step forward. A soft chime of giggles filled the air as Fuyuurei brought her hands to her face muffling the noise. "Y-you have to admit," another giggle escaped as she too rose to her feet to stand besides her partner. "It is true." She collected his hand as she patted it again, a delicate smile spreading onto her face as she nodded her head calming the fuming male down. _

_He spun towards the white haired male, the exchange once again being watched carefully by the man. "So you two are lovers right?" A frail squeak passed through the females lips as her body wobbled falling to the ground with a rather red face. "Watch it!" The Uchiha lunged forward at the question as well as the sight of the female falling unconscious, sticking his arm out Kakashi kept the boy at bay for a few more moments as he calculated the new information. "Oh ho! So a love that's kept aside in exchange for friendship. How sad." He twisted his head off to the side, a mournful look flashing onto his face for a few moments before he erupted in laughter. _

__It was the laughter that brought her back from her mind, twisting her head away from the window she spotted the eager Naruto rolling on the floor holding his neck. "C-Chey!" She started towards him, the arm from Kakashi placing her back into her seat. "Don't worry, he just ate something spicy." While the worry didn't leave entirely it settled down allowing the female to watch as he guzzled down water from nearly every table, a loud Chouji beginning the protest as he stood chasing the blonde from table to table.

"You still haven't told me how you're doing Fu." She lowered her head at the sound of the nickname and his hand lowered onto her back, "eh, sorry sorry, Fuyu now not Fu." She let a sigh pass through her lips as she leaned towards the male allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. "I thought it was so weird to be assigned to your team, but now I understand. They want me watched don't they? They wanted you to watch the remaining Uchiha as well as the Uchiha lover?" No laugh escaped his lips as he patted her shoulder allowing her to keep her head on his despite the looks from Sakura. "Yes." The word was simple enough and the female bust into tears, raising her hands the female disappeared in a small puff of white smoke leaving Kakashi just as bewildered as Sakura.

"K-Kakashi-sensei...what was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>She pressed her back against the wall before allowing her self to slide down. Her ass connecting rather harshly with the wooden floor beneath her, the thick thump echoing through her empty home. Her home felt strangely full today, her sobs echoing off the walls as she curled herself into her knees. Shoulders shaking she continued her heart wrenching symphony, hoping that no one would hear her solo performance.<p>

She knew no one would though, instead of being deep in the heart of the city like everyone else, her home was just inside Konoha's walls. Deep within the forest that surrounded the Nara lands her home sat where the Konoha border was just that, an invisible line drawn through a map. There were no towering walls that kept her locked in like the rest of the city, those were far behind her, tucked close to the shops. She was alone out in her small home, her closest neighbor being that of the Nara family, yet they were still so very far away.

It had taken a larger hit on her then she had initially thought possible. Loosing not only her teammate but her best friend, her lover, her other half. She saw nin's loose their lives everyday, it wasn't an uncommon thing and she knew in her job line her life was on the line as well. Yet loosing him in that way tore her apart, it wasn't how she wanted it to end. In all honesty she would have preferred him being killed then the treason he was branded with by the hokage.

After a few years of basic missions she had been assigned to co-teach a team, although she quickly found it was far from teaching. In reality she was to pose as a regular student, taught privately until this moment when she was assigned a team. She would watch and learn how to work with the team before reporting back on their progress. A simple enough mission really, it was to see how the students were learning, what they needed to change, ext. That was her first thought, it wasn't until she arrived at the training grounds that she began to realize that something was amiss.

_She adjusted the small bag on her back as she stuck her head around the last tree finally arriving at the training grounds she had been assigned to. Allowing herself to scan the area she spotted four figures, although at this distance and in their location in the shade it was rather hard to tell whom they were. Placing herself in motion once again Fuyuurei moved towards the figures once again, unsure of what was going to come out of it.  
><em>

_The first she spotted was a white haired man, an all too familiar face to the ghost of a girl. Her thick lashes flickered a few times as she stared at the miniature white fang, her attention soon distracted by a bundle of orange. Shooting around his legs he flung himself from the male towards the female at high speeds, catching the female off guard. A familiar pinkette soon shot out as well catching the orange clad male and throwing him to the ground a scoff echoed through her ears given off by the last of the team. Another familiar face, and she was shocked that he hadn't spilled who she really was. She had seen Sasuke plenty of times when she was with Itachi, so she knew, especially with her looks, that the younger Uchiha had not forgotten her. Gulping nervously she moved forward._

_"H-Hello, my name is Fuyuurei, I'm to join your team..." Kakashi stumbled a bit as he moved forward, the female extending her hand for him to take. A rough shake exchanged between the two was enough to pass the information written down on to her new sensei. The bundle of orange she had seen before shot forward again saluting the female his loud voice echoed through the clearing. "The names Naruto Uzumaki! This is Sakura Haruno and the sulking one back there is Sasuke Uchiha." A smile danced on her lips at the way he introduced his teammates, it was obvious his liking to Sakura and his distaste to Sasuke, yet from the way the female was gazing towards the young Uchiha it was just as obvious that she liked him. Sighing she turned towards Kakashi again, raising her brow, "and my sensei?" Stiffening again the male dipped his head apologetically, "I'm your sensei, Kakashi Hatake."_

_Her hues danced across her new team once again landing on the Uchiha hidden in the shade, his head snapped up feeling her gaze as his hues narrowed. A flash of red lighting up the eyes before failing miserably back into the black abyss. Frowning she let the worried expression stain her face, allowing the pinkette to see the transaction and causing a ripple of hate to form between the two. "So Fuyuurei-san." She blinked drawing her attention away from the male and towards the female that was now speaking. "I have a few questions for you." She swallowed hard, the poison dripping from the female's voice was noticeable enough to silence Naruto and cause Kakashi to shift uneasily. "Why weren't you in school with us? And no clan name? Are you too good to tell us that?"  
><em>

_She shifted the bag on her shoulder allowing the leather strap to shift and cool the spot it had been on before. "I've been taught privately up until this point, my previous sensei does not wish for his name to be spread so that I cannot tell you. As for my clan name I have none, my name should tell you just how generous my mother was." Her arms rose from her sides to cross over her chest, "and as for the question you are to afraid to ask the answer is no. I am not attracted to Sasuke, I had a love that I'm still caught up in." Sakura's demeanor seemed to change after the last bit of information, the female still uneasy about how truthful she was but it seemed to dawn on the female that she was being a bit too harsh.  
><em>

_She felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder and she dipped her head movi-  
><em>

A sharp rap on her door pulled her tumbling from her memories, heaving for a minute from the scare she listened as the fist pounded against the door again. "J-Just a minute!" Shaking the female rose to her feet her hands trembling as they attempted to scrub any sign of her tears from her face. Letting her hand wrap around the cool metal of her door handle she spun it quickly opening the door to a face she hadn't seen before. Catching her breath quickly in her throat she let her hues scan over the creature, erhm, male standing in her doorway. Pale blue skin stretched tight against his face, deep gill like gashes under his eyes and of course his golden hues boring down into her. She released the breath she had held allowing her heart to begin it's calming process, although she could tell from it's rapid beating that it was still riddled with fear.

"M-May I help you?" His hues narrowed as they began to move over her body, she suddenly felt very self conscious about her dressing choice for that day. Shifting her hands to cross over her chest she cleared her throat, "May I help you?" Golden orbs snapped back to her face as his lips parted in a toothy grin, "I'm sorry, I was separated from my comrade and I've been hurt badly," he motioned to his leg and she let a hiss pass her lips. A large chunk was taken from the males blue pants, through his coarse skin and seemingly to the bone. She took a fumbling step backwards as he continued. "I don't have the energy to make it much farther, may I rest here?" She nodded hastily before dipping under the man's shoulder motioning for him to put as much weight as he needed on her.

The man chuckled lightly before dropping onto the female, her small legs wobbling as she attempted to carry the man to her bedroom. He was trying to help, she could tell with every step they took with his good leg he tried to stretch as far as he could allowing the female to take as few steps as possible. She could feel the sweat beads beginning to form not only on her forehead but on her back and chest as she muscled the male back to her room. He towered over her so much that she felt like a child next to the male. If he hadn't been injured she was sure she would have fled from him.

Finally reaching her room the female helped him lower his body onto her bed, while it had been a large bed for her she suddenly felt so bad for him to be stuck on a small bed. His feet hung over the edge just slightly her body now scrambling to fix that problem. Digging her nails into a small chest she pulled it across her wooden floor resting it by the edge of the bed, when it was positioned correctly she dove into said chest removing the surplus of blankets it held inside. Folding a few carefully and resting them on top of the wood the males feet finally rested on something soft instead of dangling there.

Her next mission was to remove the male's clothing, that held the problem, he had sprung a fever from the wound which she was still surprised with the severity. Closing her glass hues she swallowed hard her voice barely reaching the male. "I-I need to take off your pants..." A loud rumbling laugh echoed through her small room causing the female to jump a few inches. "Already going there eh?" The girls face turned a dark red as she fumbled with her hands, moving to defend herself, "n-no! I-I just c-cant treat the w-wound if-" The male's blue hand rose as he motioned for her to stop. "It's alright sekushii, it was just a joke."

Her face took a darker tone as she fumbled again her hands dancing at his sandals pulling the white stocking down to remove the whole shoe. Slowly slipping it off his foot she couldn't help but stare at the painted nails, a thick black paint splattered on the nail haphazardly cause a smile to dance onto her lips. Removing the other shoe she noted the same thing on that foot as well, she would have to ask the male if he wanted her to fix the paint, she was a female she could do a better job. Smiling the female trailed her hands up the males calf, stopping short in the thigh near the wound. Her smile quickly faded as her clear hues got a better look at the damage, she would have to hurry before the wound began to infect its self. Slipping her darkened fingers into the hemline she slid the soft material over his hips guiding it slowly down and around the mauled section of his leg. She listened to the small grunt from the male as the cloth peeled itself away from the area pulling itself out of the wound as well. Reaching his feet the female pulled the bundled cloth off and set it aside, she would attempt to patch it once he was asleep.

Taking a deep breath the female moved to her side table, opening the top drawer she began removing a few items, the first a hair tie in which she quickly put to use wrapping around her locks. The next a large syringe followed by a vial filled with clear liquid. She watched the male's face curiously as she filled the syringe, his face was stone and yet she knew he was a bit apprehensive. "This is a pain killer, it will help you sleep as well." She giggled before placing the tip of the needle by his skin. Pressing softly she let the needle slide into the vein and pressed down, allowing the burning liquid access to his blood stream. The effects took quickly and within minutes the male was asleep and she could continue with the healing process.

Shifting her body to kneel next to his leg she drew the chakra from her body focusing the green glow to her hands and allowing the chakra to spark softly. With the energy now flowing freely to her hands, and the small swirl around them began she brought them down against his skin her hues opening slightly a small glow catching behind her eyes. She could see everything that was wrong with the males leg, although the damage still confused her, it was almost as if someone had taken claws to his leg and dug in until the bone peered through. Furrowing her brows she began first on repairing most of the major damage. She had to reconnect veins first, to stop the bleeding and continue the blood flow down to the rest of his leg, that way he wouldn't loose use of the appendage.

It took moments for the female to achieve her goal and the muscle weaving came next, an easy job to most practiced nins, a blink of an eye for the female. Cleaning out the mass of dead tissue and dirt was next her chakra eating the debris away in minutes. She knew with how much it collected she would get sick later, purge the unnecessary collection from her body, and allow her own to heal slowly. Focusing on the last bit remaining she sealed the skin, allowing her hands to now freely roam over the rest of his body checking for any other abnormalities. His bones seemed fine as well as the rest of his muscle, moving to his chest she pulled back slightly, letting her chakra hover over his shirt instead of shredding it away. With her check completely she pulled the chakra back into herself. Locking the green glow deep inside of her before exhaustion tickled her nose.

Standing the female retrieved another blanket, made from sheep's wool the blanket was not only thick but would keep the male warm from the temperature drop that would happen later that night. Draping the large blanket around the male for once she was happy she had continued to weave the blanket, although it was a ridiculous size for her it covered the male just right. Nodding her head she pulled the syringe out once again, putting another dose into the needle she allowed it to enter the man's system once more. With the second dose he would sleep through the night and allow his body to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>Another knock on the door caused the female to jump, who on earth would come here now? Unless it was this male's partner...Swallowing hard the female turned away from the male and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. A blush crept across her lips as she pulled the tattered remains of his pants into her hands quickly praising Kami that she was a skilled seamstress. She didn't want to have to think about the outcome if she couldn't fix his pants. Removing herself from her room she once again answered the door, a small frown tugging on her lips when she saw who it was.<p>

"Fuyu-chan! Why is all this blood out here!" Her vision shifted down and she had to keep herself from going to her room and killing the poor man she had just fixed. "n-ney! and what's with all the blood in there 'tebayo!" She rose her hand placing the palm against the door frame to keep her three team members outside. "Naruto I'm fine I promise, I'm helping an injured nin that found his way here. Please try to keep quiet, he's sleeping now." Kakashi shifted, his visible hue narrowing at the female. "Do you think it's wise to keep a strange nin in here? What if he over powers you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, the blue cloth from his pants dangling from her fisted hand. "If he does that then he has no morals. I've just saved his leg and if he over powers me I pity him." Sakura spoke this time her voice soft enough she had to pause before responding.

"Fuyu...a-are those his pants?" She felt the heat burn in her cheeks as she swallowed answering not only the female but the whole group. "Yes, these are his pants. I had to remove them to heal his wound, and if you don't mind I need to fix them so I don't have him walking around naked." Her face was nearly red by the time she finished, what an embarrassing topic to think of. Naruto moved forward extending his hand to show the large bag she had been working on before she fled. "W-well here Fuyu-chan...you'll need this..." She smiled softly at the male, taking the bag and setting it inside behind her. Pulling a pair of orange pants from it she handed them back to the blonde nin. "Here, I told you I would finish them today." A loud cheer passed his lips as he ripped the fabric from her hands. "Oh man! My favorite pair!" He took off around the building and Sakura sighed waving goodbye to the female she went tearing after him. "Fuyuurei...who is he?" She blinked her hues a few times twisting so the older nin was in her vision, "I...I don't know." Shrugging her shoulders she moved out wrapping her arms around the male's neck and hugging him tightly before she released him and disappeared into her house, locking the door behind her.

Sighing the female retreated into her room, slipping out of the thick pink dress she moved quietly around her room, retrieving her typical attire. Setting the shirt and shorts on her dresser she opened another drawer pulling a bundle of wrappings from withing she moved swiftly, binding her chest to keep it tight. When the binding was complete she simply threw the white cloth over her head adjusting the shirt to hang from her shoulders before she stepped into the pair of shorts she had pulled. Rising her hands to her head she pushed the bangs from her eyes, keeping it tied for a moment would be best. Cursing her luck she removed herself from her room once again to pick up the bag she had left sitting by the door, bag in hand she once again headed into her room, this time placing herself in a large armchair sitting in the corner of her room. Tucking her feet underneath her in an 'Indian' style of sitting she removed a needle and thread and began stitching, very small and neat stitches along the rip in the male's pants.

She felt a slight tug from the fabric gripped in her hands, a deep baritone stream of swear words, the thick smell of sweat and blood. Shooting her hues open she pressed herself as far back into the soft leather as she could, her 'blind' hues instantly spotting the male in front of her, his leg nearly healed. "K-Kami! How is this possible?" Forgetting the near naked state of the male she placed the pants to the side pressing against his hips so she could kneel before him, inspecting his leg. "It's almost healed!" Her index finger ran over the small cut that ran down the length where the gash had been previously. A small grunt from the male and she withdrew her hands, staying in her hunched position she twisted her head upwards a smile dancing on her lips. "You must have a great amount of chakra!" Nodding to herself she gripped his hip again using the blue flesh to lift herself to her feet before she spun the male around pushing him out of the bedroom. "Come come now, you must get washed up."

Her shyness had stepped aside for her amazement, her wonder for the male's uncanny healing time had pushed the awkwardness of the situation right out the window. Pushing the male into the bathroom she closed her hues, hiding the white orbs from view she extended her hand closing and opening her hand multiple times. "Your clothes?" After a rustle of cloth she felt the fabric being lowered into her hands and heard the door slide closed with a 'click.' Opening her hues once again a blush found its way to her face, she hadn't meant everything, mainly just his shirt. Shaking the thought from her head she returned to her room, retrieving the pants she had fallen asleep working on and moved towards her kitchen where she would quickly wash the garments.

Quick work of the clothes proved nearly impossible, there was so much dirt and grime in the cloth that she had to seriously scrub and continuously reheat the water. When she was finally happy with the results she pulled the clothes from her sink and moved down the hallway towards her tumbler. Throwing the clothes in the machine she spun the knob allowing the machine to kick on and began to roll the clothes around, drying them quickly. Her bottom lip found its way into her mouth as she began to nervously chew on it, the male had been in her bathroom for so long, and he had been quiet the whole time. A small shot of fear ran through the woman, what if some how the wound had opened? A reverse effect that made the gash large again? What if he was dying!? Tearing through her hallway she flung open the bathroom door pushing herself in and face to chest with rather blue skin.

"Eh? Couldn't stay away could you sekushii?" She felt his arms wrap around her small shoulders tugging her into his chest. Embarrassment coursed through her veins, her face heating to a nice red color as she shook her head untangling herself from the naked man's arms. "N-n-no y-you see..." He pressed his fingers to her lips and she quickly fell silent, her hues locked on his bare chest, too afraid to look up or down. "Where are my clothes?" She couldn't think blushing harder was possible but the male pressed past her out into the hallway, oh goodness what her team would think if they came now to find a naked man walking through her house. Burying her face into her palms she left the bathroom as well, following muscle memory to get to the room his clothes were in. Opening her eyes only when she was sure she had reached the room she ripped the door off her tumbler diving in to remove the warm clothes from it's belly.

Thankfully it didn't take too long to get his clothes dried, she wouldn't know what to do if they were still damp. Turning she ripped his clothes up to her face, the man standing naked in the doorway to the room she was in. "Oh, you found them!" She felt the clothes leave her hands and snapped her hues shut, after a short rustle of clothes she dared enough to peek finding the male standing inches from her face, his pants finally on, but his shirt not. Blushing she stumbled backwards removing her hands from her face as she spoke, "w-would you care for something to eat?" Swallowing hard she watched the male over-dramatically pause to think before nodding to the female. Nodding back in response the female fled the small room, her body pressing against his as she squeezed past him to gain entry to the hallway.

Upon reaching her kitchen she quickly went to work, boiling the water for the noodles and cutting the appropriate additions for a good hearty bowl of ramen. The male was slower to arrive in the kitchen, by the time he showed up the noodles were already done cooking placed in bowls and were now steaming under their rightful lids. "Oh! It's all ready!" Smiling she motioned for him to take the larger bowl as she took her regularly sized one. She could eat a lot and most nins should, food supplied energy. She really didn't know how Sakura or Ino got around anymore with their little to non existent food supply. Lowering herself into the seat across from the male she began to eat quietly.

"What's your name?" She nearly choked on her mouth full of noodles as she set her chopsticks to the side lifting the napkin to her mouth to hide the noodles she was slurping up. Swallowing quickly she patted her mouth before dropping her napkin into her lap again. "I'm sorry, My name is Fuyuurei. What's yours?" She tilted her head slightly her blind hues taking in the male's appearance, he looked almost shocked. "You mean you don't know?" His brows furrowed as he mumbled something she could only make out as 'what are they teaching these kids' before he scrubbed the back of his head. "Kisame Hoshigaki." She lifted another bundle of noodles up to her mouth as she chewed thinking of what to say next.

Of course she knew who he was, if her head hadn't been so rattled when she first saw his leg she would have put it together earlier. It didn't matter to her though, he was injured and it was her duty to heal any one that needed it, enemy or not. Swallowing her mouthful she slowly parted her lips, "Where's Samehada?" The clattering of his chopsticks against the table caused her to divert her attention away from her ramen and up towards the male, her brow arching. Kisame had risen to his feet his body taking a defensive position his hues narrowed as he waited for her to make her move. She rose her chopsticks towards the male waving them lazily, "Sit back down and eat. I won't have you wasting food."

She watched as he stumbled caught off guard by her lack of enthusiasm for catching a member of the akatsuki empty handed and wounded. Slowly lowering himself back into the chair he continued eating. Satisfied that he wasn't going to waste anything the female stood setting her empty bowl in the sink before removing herself from the kitchen and to the bathroom. Rummaging through her cabinets she found what she was looking for and traversed back into the kitchen. Crossing her arms the bottles clinked in her hands as she rose her eyebrow again a small smile dancing onto her lips. He had moved to where she had been sitting only moments before, still casually eating his food yet eying her carefully. Apparently he was still nervous that she was going to try to apprehend him and turn him in.

Smiling she lowered herself to her knees crawling under the table she took one of his feet in her hands. He jerked back quickly smashing his foot against her face in the process and causing her head to smash against the bottom of the table. "A-Ah!" Sliding her body out from under the table she gripped her face a small stream of swear words passing her lips as she moved to the sink twisting the knob before sticking her head under the running water, removing the blood running from her nose.

Kisame moved under the table grabbing the bottles that had been knocked over in the process before feeling a wave of embarrassment stain his cheeks. Black nail polish and remover? She was going to fix his nails? He turned towards the girl who was nearly drowning herself in her sink. With a basin bigger then most kitchens the females whole head was submerged in the running water. Her hair gradually darkening as the water weighed it down, the white cloth protecting her slowly becoming more and more transparent as droplets ran down her arms.

"You know exactly who I am, why aren't you trying to apprehend me?" She kept her face in the water for a few more moments before she drug her face from it. Shutting off the stream she kept her head in the basin her hands moving through her hair as she wrung the locks trying to take as much water from them as she could. When they had stopped dripping she up righted herself turning her weary gaze towards the male.

"You have done no harm to me." She pointed to herself before running her hand through her wet hair, she moved over to the table collecting what remained of his meal she began to wash the dishes that they had used. "I plan to leave Konoha soon. Maybe one day our situations will be reversed." She snapped off the water turning to face the male drying the bowls with a pale orange cloth she had received as a gift. "I can only hope you'll help me as I've helped you." Smiling she returned to work before glancing over her shoulder again, "Now will you let me fix your nails?" A deep baritone laugh passed his lips as he scrubbed the back of his head, this woman was bizarre. She was so kind and gentle, yet she spoke only when needed and this recent bit of information about her leaving her village? Well it was unexpected but he wasn't one to judge. Nodding his head he stood taking the bowls from the female's hands to put them upon the counter, placing his hand upon her head he ruffled her wet hair.

He was glad they had met like this, if they had met in the battle field or just by chance while out in the open he would have killed her no hesitation. Yet even with his towering demeanor the female, a citizen of Konoha had taken in an S-ranked criminal and not only healed him, but had just promised not to turn him in. Shaking his head he moved towards the table picking up the bottles before moving into her sitting area, resting himself on one of her couches. Smiling the female followed lowering herself to his feet as she began work on his nails. This seemed like the start of a very odd relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p><em>When had she fallen asleep?<em>

She could hear the pounding at her door, her name being called several times. She could feel the grip around her waist tighten the breathing increase.

**Wait.**

Grip? Breathing? Opening her hues she was met with a very blue sight, her head throbbed as her name was called again and she shifted allowing the recollection of what happened yesterday flood back. How she had left the couch she had fallen asleep on last night and wormed her way into bed with the male was still a bit confusing but it had happened and there was no changing that. She tilted her head up her eyes meeting with the male's own strange ones, a toothy smile spread across his lips and her face flared red. "They've been banging at that door for a good ten minutes. I'm surprised they haven't broken it yet."

She felt the shock flash across her face as he released her body allowing her to scramble towards the noisy alarm. Sliding her bedroom door shut she slipped into the hallway trying to scrub the sleep from her eyes her brain still swarming with sleep and confusion. Letting a large and exhausted sigh pass her lips she shook her head before patting her cheeks a few times slapping the sleep from her face. Quickly unlocking the several locks on her door she threw it open her team forcing their way past her confused self and into the house.

"Fuyu-chan you're okay!" Naruto's arms quickly found her waist as he lifted her hugging her tight against him, Sakura and Kakashi followed behind him leaving the door way empty and open. Once released from the male she moved behind him swinging the large wood door shut and spinning to face her team. She felt her stomach sink when she realized that Kakashi was sitting at her kitchen table, only a stones throw from her bedroom door. Calming herself she turned back towards the blonde, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

A silence settled between her and her teammates as they shot confused looks between each other, Naruto dipped his head to stare at the grains in her wood floor before answering her question. "Well...You were with someone yesterday, there was a lot of blood and...and..." She let a sigh pass as she moved away from the blonde and into her living room lowering herself onto the couch. Sakura moved from where she stood next to Kakashi to sit next to her finishing what Naruto couldn't. "We were afraid something bad had happened..." Running slender fingers through her hair she nodded her head turning 'blind' hues towards the woman. Of course they would be worried, if her place had been swapped with any of them she would be just as worried about them. "Despite the wounds he is better now, and as you can see he has not harmed me." A smile danced across the pinkette's lips as she patted Fuyuurei on her shoulder.

Kakashi stood from the table allowing the fear to settle in the female's stomach again, "From the way you talk you make it seem like he's still here." She cursed him mentally allowing her hues to roam quickly to her bedroom door, thankful that none could see where she was looking. Of course he would pick up on something that the others didn't. She should have just lied and told them that he left last night. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before speaking, "He is, and I would ask that you remain quiet for he is still sleeping." Yet before she could comprehend what was happening Kakashi was in front of her bedroom, door in hand. Ripping his arm to the side her bedroom door slid open and the male stood dumbstruck in the door frame. Taking a few steps back he allowed the rest of his team to see into he room. Fuyu stood her hues wide with confusion as a small gasp passed her lips. "H-He's gone?" Shaking her head she pushed past Naruto and Kakashi into her room scanning the area quickly before turning back to the male in the doorway her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What have you done!?"

Slamming her hands into his chest she pushed him from her bedroom sliding the door closed behind her. "He was still injured! I'm sure your loud arrival scared him off!" Kakashi's hands found her shoulders and gripping tightly he spun her around slamming her back against the wall. Dipping his head he allowed his face to rest inches away from hers. "Why would he be scared?" Snapping back the female's hands slammed once again upon his chest her hues almost slits as she jutted her face even closer to the males. "He was hurt! Wounded animals flee when given the opportunity _sensei." _Shrugging past the male she moved to her front door ripping it open she pointed out. "Please leave." Kakashi stumbled a bit where he stood allowing the female to repeat herself, "Leave!"

Sakura stood from the couch pushing Naruto out the door she whispered an apology to the female which was greeted with a sincere apology for her own actions. They agreed to meet up later for ramen and with a quick cheer from the male the two left leaving only Kakashi left. "I won't ask again Kakashi, please leave." The young white fang let a sigh pass his lips as he shook his head moving towards the female. Standing in the doorway he looked down at the young girl, the student he had been teaching for far too long. "You've changed Fuyuurei, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

With that the male left her home allowing her to slam the door as hard as she could behind her, face red and forehead throbbing she retreated to her room to cry.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this one is a little on the shorter side.<br>Not on top of my game, to make up for it I plan to post the next chapter later today though :D


	6. Chapter 6

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>It had been two months from when she had met Kisame, two months so filled with missions and requests that she hadn't even had time to think of the blue male. Every morning she would wake up early, cook breakfast and make lunch for her team, head out to their training grounds where Kakashi would surprisingly have some sort of new mission or stupid request from one of the villagers that they had to do. Once that was complete they would all say good bye and head home where she would fall asleep into the same recurring dream. Raising her hands from her sides she allowed her knuckles to rub at the back of her eyes. Why? Why after all these years was this memory plaguing her?<p>

_She could feel their punches and kicks, hear their harsh words and demeaning taunts. Yet she took no mind to what they were saying or doing, their words hurt far less then her mothers had. She knew they picked on her to relieve their own stress, calm themselves before going home and facing their own problems. If she could help them in this way then she would. She felt her doll yanked from her arms and her hues flew open, no not that! With a mighty swing she watched the tattered item soar high over a wall before it fell out of sight. A few of the boys high-fived each other before laughing at the female and running away before anyone would see what they had done to the poor girl. _

_Lifting herself with wobbly legs she steadied herself against the wall the boys had thrown her doll over, the wall into the back half of the Uchiha compound. Letting a deep sigh pass her lips she took a few long breaths trying as hard as she could to keep herself from crying. Oh how she wanted to cry, she really just wanted to sit back down and cry until someone heard her and came to help her. That's what most kids did anyway, sighing she pushed herself away from the wall rocking slightly. That was probably why they picked on her though, she had no parents that would raise alarm at her beaten and bruised body, and if a teacher asked she simply wouldn't speak. What good would it do anyway to tell on them? They would get a slap on the wrist and then the next time they met it would be so much worse. The best thing to do was to stay quiet and let them wear themselves out. _

_She turned her gaze upwards letting her pale eyes climb up the tree across from her and wobble across the branches towards the top of the wall, it would be an easy climb. Shifting her feet she hobbled towards the tree a pain shooting down her right leg with each step, alright so not that easy. She was sure something in her leg had been dislocated, snapped, cracked or bruised. Resting her forehead against the tree she took deep breaths inhaling as much air as she could into her lungs to calm her heart. It hurt so bad! Clenching her teeth she gripped the rough bark as she heaved herself up wrapping her left leg around the tree she worked her way up as quickly as he could to the first branch. After what felt like an hour she reached the thick arm, resting herself against it she closed her hues trying to calm herself down again. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat every now and then a bead would form and stream down her back. She gripped the black shirt that hung around her and began pumping her fist back and forth away from her chest allowing the small breeze to cool her body down. _

_Releasing the fabric she clenched her teeth again shakily placing a hand on the seam of her khaki shorts she tugged upwards grimacing at the site. Her calf was bulging awkwardly out proof that she had at least cracked if not completely broken the bone underneath. Sighing she moved her hands down over the blossoming bruised area as she tried to force as much chakra as she could into the area. A small flicker jolted through her leg and with a kiss she pulled her hands away. It still bulged uncomfortably, but it was a little less painful. Shifting her weight she moved up through the tree again, she had at least 4 or 5 more branches that she needed to go up before she reached the one that stretched out over the wall. Slowly but surely she continued her way up, stopping when she reached the branch so she could bite back sobs, wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_The fine layer of sweat that had been covering her had thickened and the female was now nearly drenched in her own bodily fluids. She ran the back of her hand against her forehead pushing her shortened locks back away from her face sticking together against her head. Taking a deep breath she moved to lie on her belly scooting down the branch and closer to the wall. Finally her hands gripped the concrete as she swung herself off the branch and over the wall. A cry passed her lips as the female dropped from the top landing harshly on her back with another shout. _

_She kept her hues crunched tears freely flowing from her face as she felt the tingle stretch from the base of her neck down to her toes. Oh how was this a good idea? Why couldn't she just live without the damn doll? A shudder tore through her body as she took a few deep breaths trying to keep herself from having a fit. "Are you okay?" Her hues shot open as she tried to roll over, a searing pain shooting down her back and causing the female to cry out again. "Oh dear." She felt a soft hand place itself against her forehead, "Teyaki!" She heard a rustle behind her before larger hands slipped underneath her back. The pain shot through her eyes and she felt her consciousness leave her._

_Her hands felt the soft cloth draped around her before falling on something rather gritty in comparison. Her hues shot open as she brought the object in front of her face and let her smile stretch even further. Her doll! It was her doll! Clutching the raggedy toy to her chest she heard a soft laugh from besides her. Craning her head to the side she was met with a new face. Soft ivory skin surrounded by ebony hair and large raven eyes, a soft smile was painted on the woman's lips as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "I'm so glad you're awake, you gave us quite a scare falling from the compound wall." She felt the blood rush to her face as she hid it behind the doll in her hands, she had snuck into the Uchiha compound, it was her own fault if they get mad at her. The woman extended her hand pushing the doll from her face as she tucked a piece of her blue hair behind her ear. "That doll must mean a lot to you, my son Itachi found it while playing and brought it to me. Next thing we know you're launching yourself into our yard." Her doll slowly left her hands as the woman set it besides her pulling a ebony haired doll from behind her. _

_Fuyuurei's eyes lit up as the woman fumbled the doll in her hands, "My mother gave this to me and I planned to give it to my daughter." A laugh left her lips as she placed it in the child's arms, "obviously my boys did not appreciate it." Fuyuurei clung to the doll the soft scent of cinnamon rolling from her soft body. It was so soft and plush it felt so wonderful against her skin. She pushed her bangs from her face feeling the soft hair pooling around her face, blinking she extended her arm staring curiously at her scrubbed skin. They washed her? The woman laughed again before moving to speak. "Mom?" Both set of eyes turned towards the doorway where a young boy stood hair down almost clinging to his face. "Oh Itachi, she's the owner of that doll you found." He shuffled in the doorway before the woman beckoned him over, complying he stood next to her staring down at the white eyed woman. "Do you know her Itachi? She might be in your class." The young boy shook his head and the woman turned back to her, "How old are you?" Blushing the female shyly spoke up, "I-I'm eight..." A pat to the male's back from his mother and she smiled again, "See she's the same age, she must be in your classes."  
><em>

_She spoke again letting her voice rumble from her throat, "N-no...I don't go to school..." She felt her cheeks turn a bright red as the older female's eyes narrowed. "You don't go to school? Well from now on you will, you'll go every single day and you'll have to check in with Itachi. If you don't I'll find you and you'll be going to speak to the Hokage with me." Fear bubbled in her stomach as she stared wide eyed at the female before shifting towards the younger male, he merely shrugged before looking at his mother himself. _

She let a sigh pass her lips as her fingers ran over the cloth of the dolls face. She never missed a day of school after that, she had been so utterly terrified that she didn't want his mother coming after her. She ran her fingers through her hair before heading out the door. There was no mission or request set for today so she would be able to do what she wanted. Strolling into Konoha she already knew what she was going to do today, her first stop would be the Yamanaka flower shop. Gripping the handle to the door she swung it open allowing the soft chime from the bell above the door to announce her arrival. The blonde ducked out from the back room a grin plastered on her face, that was until she saw who it was that had come in.

It was no surprise that she wasn't liked by the blonde, the girl who strived for perfection was normally set aside when the blushing bluette walked in. She was just a kind soul and people gravitated towards that, she was in no way as beautiful as the woman across from her. "Good morning Ino-chan." She dipped her head a bit, "you look as beautiful as always." She noticed the female's cheeks tinted a bit before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I help you Fuyuurei." She let a laugh pass her lips as she moved to the left of the store, plucking out a bouquet of lilies from the bin of water keeping them fresh she moved towards the blonde setting them down on the counter she smiled. "Would you mind wrapping them in navy?" The young Yamanaka scrubbed the back of her head as she nodded pulling the tissue paper out from under the paper and slowly wrapping and setting the flowers so they looked just as beautiful as any Yamanaka bouquet.

After paying the female she removed herself back into the street letting the sun kiss her shoulders and her toes dig into the dirt street. There wasn't a lot of people out in the street this morning, apparently today was the day to sleep in and she had missed the memo. Continuing her walk she let her hues roam about her, every now and then she would get a chill down her spine like someone was watching her, yet if she turned she couldn't see or feel anyone. Sighing heavily she picked up the pace reaching an area of Konoha that no one went to anymore. Ducking under the yellow police tape she trotted across the open area towards the back of the compound where her destination was drawing ever closer.

As she rounded another corner the graveyard blossomed out before her, a lump formed in the female's throat as she tried her hardest to keep from crying. It was always this way, whenever she decided to visit she would have to fight as hard as she could to keep from crying. Mikoto had been what she assumed a mother was to her. She was kind and caring and whenever she went over to visit Itachi the female would shower her with hugs and kind words. She was still confused on what she was to Mikoto but she had always tried her hardest to make her happy. Letting a frown tug at her lips she lowered herself down in front of the grave placing a single kiss at the corner she placed the lilies across her tombstone. "Oh Mi-sama...I would love your wisdom now..."

"Uchiha eh?" The female gripped the headstone flipping herself over the granite slab she slid herself into a defensive position her milky hues instantly locking on the the male that spoke. She physically faltered before she regained her composure, dropping her stance she lifted herself up to her full height before moving back around to the same side as the male. "It's been awhile Kisame." He let a deep laugh rumble through his throat as he rose his hand plopping it down upon the female's head he ruffled her hair earning a groan of disapproval from her lips. "Still not gonna run? Good girl." She felt her cheeks flare with embarrassment as she crossed her arms under her chest. "I have a friend that needs your assistance, if you do well I have a surprise for you." She let a huff pass her lips before nodding, "Bring him in, I'll be there soon enough." With that she turned back around kneeling in front of Mikoto's grave again and beginning her respectful prayer.

Kisame let a laugh pass his lips as he vanished with a small pop and a cloud of smoke. Landing close to where he had found her the first time he waved his hand lazily signaling to the other that is was alright to come out. Opening the door to the female's house he moved in allowing the other to follow suit. He grimaced as he watched the blonde male stumble in and motioned him towards the bedroom where he collapsed, covered in a sheer layer of sweat. He would have to take this information to the Leader, the female was willing to heal them, and apparently knew the Uchiha family. Frowning he moved into her living room, lowering himself to the floor he crossed his legs and lifted his hands. A rainbow shadow of himself appearing on top of a finger where only two other stood, one the hunched over figure of the blondes partner and the other the leader, the one he had come to talk to.

"Leader-sama...I have some interesting news." A large toothy grin spread over his face as he told the leader of the female.


	7. Chapter 7

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>She hadn't taken too long to finish with Mikoto before she arrived back at her home. Scowling her hues danced across the blood once again staining her front deck. Crossing her arms under her chest she shook her head, she would have to make the male clean it this time. Retreating into her own home she arched an eyebrow at the curious state of the male resting in her living room before turning and engaging the several locks on her front door. His eyes shut and hands up in a jutsu yet he was silent. She lowered herself closer to his body, her hues took in his face as she smiled. She could see his hues moving beneath his lids, so what ever he was doing meant it was taking up most of his concentration. Straightening up she scrubbed at the back of her head, well why was he here? He said he had a friend that needed help but there didn't seem to be-<p>

She furrowed her brows as she spun around facing her bedroom, _was that a groan?_ She ran her fingers through her hair as she moved towards her bedroom, well it would be understandable if the male set his friend in here. She hadn't really moved him into the guest room last time he was here because of her panicked state, her bedroom was closer. Frowning she slipped her fingers into the door slit before sliding it open and stepping in. She felt her stomach drop at the sight of her room, there was now no doubt in her mind that the male would be cleaning her floors.

Blood was splattered across her floor and up the wall next to her bed, in her bed white sheets now stained a very dark red was another male. She crossed her arms as she moved towards her dresser once more, ripping the tie from inside she quickly stuck her hair up, pulling a variety of bottles and needles from within. She let the bottles clatter against her nightstand before turning towards the blonde. She would have to remove his cloak and what ever was underneath, if he was bleeding this much through the heavy cloth it was something serious. She quickly un-clipped his cloak struggling to pull it down around his body, he weighed so much more than he looked! Groaning she finally tugged the damned material out from underneath the male stumbling backwards she fell harshly on her ass before she let a huff pass her lips.

A deep laugh rumbled behind her and she spun letting her eyes connect with the blue male standing in the doorway. "Having trouble?" He moved in letting his hands slide underneath her arms before lifting her back to her feet. Before she could say anything else he moved towards the blonde making quick work of removing his shirt and pants. Collecting the cloak from her hands he folded the items setting them in the arm-chair she had fallen asleep in the last time he was here. She let a small smile paint her lips before nodding her head in thanks, pushing her attention back towards the slender male the smile instantly flipped upside down. He was in pretty bad shape.

Large lacerations tore up and down his body, pus mixed in with the blood signally some type of poisoning although how much she was unsure of. She turned her attention towards the blue male, "Kisame, I need a bowl of water from the kitchen now." He nodded his head before exiting the room, once she could hear the tap water running she plunged the needle into one of the vials filling it with a warm orange liquid. She carefully positioned the needle before sticking it in and emptying its contents into his body. She repeated the process a few more times with a green and yellow liquid before she set the needle down. Now that he had blood thickeners, pain medicine and sleeping medicine he would be fine for her to start on.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands over the male her chakra sparking to life and licking away at his skin. She watched as it burned away the blood oozing from his body and tore away at the pus oozing from inside. She felt Kisame's hand rest on her shoulder as he moved besides her dragging her nightstand over so the bowl could rest besides her. She quickly turned dipping her hands and crackling chakra into the water. Smoke billowed from her hands and the water blackened quickly thickening as well. She pulled her hands from the ooze the water had become and began working on the next cut, pulling the poison and bad blood from his system. "Kisame..." He grunted before picking up the bowl, this time a faster pace in his step. At least he realized this wasn't play time.

The process was repeated several times before she began throwing up as well. She would move her shaky hands back to his body and Kisame would watch in wonder as the lacerations began to slowly sew themselves up. It was as if she was making new skin to patch over the old, it was a process he had never seen before. Her way of healing was so unique it could change the medical world forever if she were to share her secrets. Frowning he placed the clean water besides her, noting the paleness in her face. Why hadn't the medical nin's taken what she had? He doubted it was because she hadn't shown them, it had to be something else. Something he wasn't noticing...

She turned to purge her hands again and that was when he noticed it. Dripping from the corner of her mouth was a small line of red, following where the blood was dripping to he noticed the larger pool around her feet. Her stomach was tainted red and the blood was slowly making its way down her legs to add to the pool beneath her. "Fuyuurei stop!" His hands gripped her shoulders as he pulled her away from his comrade, he couldn't have her dying, not yet. Not after what he had just gotten through telling Leader-sama. He would be furious if the female died before he was able to meet her. "A-aaah...Kis...ame..." With that her eyes rolled back into her forehead and she tumbled into his arms leaving the male with a severely bleeding woman and a healing male.

Kisame was not one to panic, he had basic medical training a while back so he should at least know how to bandage the wounds. Grunting he tore the shirt from the female's chest to find a sight that befuddled him. Sitting across the female's stomach was a less severe version of the worst wound she had worked on. The one it had seemed like she had created skin f-. His head slowly rose to look at the stomach of the blonde only to find what he was sure he would. The laceration was gone, there wasn't even a scar left on the male to show he had received the wound. Yet upon closer inspection he female's body shone with oddly shaped outlines.

Was this her kekkei genkai? Was this why she was such a good healer? He slowly lowered his hand to her leg to find a large scar where his own injury had been on his body. She could take her own skin and patch it on others? Was the blood a result of what happened when too fatigued? When she healed for too long? When she was poisoned? He cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier as he smashed his hand against the dresser the vials sat fumbling to find the bandages he had seen her place there. Ripping the item from the top he began to tightly bound her stomach, hoping the pressure would keep her from bleeding to her death. Glancing up he let a sigh pass his lips, at least he had stopped bleeding, it wouldn't be ideal if he had to look after the both of them. He looked better than Kisame would have expected, the only marks were small almost minor cuts and bruises that dotted his body. Frowning he scooped the female up into his arms as he carefully adjusted her so he could throw a blanket over the blonde. Moving out of her room he turned away from the front door praying she had another room he could place her. Sliding the door next to hers open he let his mouth fall open. "What the hell is this!"

He shook his head before stepping back out and down to the next room where he was happy to find another bedroom. It was rather small and he knew it would be a squeeze for the both of them to fit on the bed, but he didn't want her to wake up alone and confused. Bleeding and bandaged in her spare room. Sighing he lowered the female onto her second bed and fiddled with the blankets pulling them out from underneath her and placing them on top of her slender form. Groaning he stepped into the hall for a moment to clear his head. He swallowed hard as he did so, the flickering light from the other room an eerie reminder that he left the room open. Mustering his courage he stood in front of the sterile room again shaking his head.

It wasn't everyday someone had an operating room in their house. He felt bad that he hadn't walked down the hall to check this room before he dropped the blonde on her bed. He wondered if it was because he was so heavy she chose her room last time. That way they didn't have to walk all the way down her hall to this one. Shuddering he pulled the door shut with a soft click, if there was one thing he didn't like, it was hospitals and operating rooms. He was an abnormal being and the last thing he wanted was to be experimented on. He moved back out to her living room moving to the mantle that was littered with photos. He frowned as his eyes scanned them, how had he not noticed this before? Every picture had her and another in it, mainly the jinchurriki Itachi and himself were looking for. So she was friends with him?

He furrowed his brows as he gripped one of the photos lowering his cloaked body to rest on her couch. There were five of them in this picture, the white fang stood behind the four a defeated yet happy expression on his visible hue, his hands resting on top of the jinchurriki's head as well as what he could only guess was Itachi's brother. The jinchurriki stood with his arms crossed scowling at the Uchiha across from him, said Uchiha looking away from the group with a fed up expression painted on his face. In the middle stood two girls, the pinkette he had seen only a handful of times stood with her hands up near her face, her eyes closed and a happy smile stretched across her face. To her left, closer to the Uchiha stood the woman he knew, although she barely looked any different. Even in the picture he could feel the kindness in her smile, her hues closed although most likely because she didn't want her eyes seen in the photo. Her smile was small but sincere, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

He could have sworn she was older than them, the way she talked, walked and even held herself he had placed her closer to Itachi's age then these brats. Frowning he stood setting the photo down, unfortunately too close to the ledge allowing the photo to wobble before tumbling over the edge and shatter against her wood floors. Letting a stream of curses pass his lips he bent over scooping the frame and picture into his hand a corner caught his attention. Raising his eyebrow he set the frame aside pulling the picture out from behind the one on display and he felt his stomach drop.

He knew everyone in the photo and that was what was unnerving. Standing in the back like the picture before was Kakashi, this time his eye curved up in an open smile. To his left the bluette stood, her hues open as well a large smile painted on her lips and a blush tinting her dark skin. He followed the curve of her shoulder down to the hand she held and back up to the opposite face. A young Itachi stood staring out at the shark and although he wasn't smiling the corner of his lips were turned up in an attempt. His gaze turned away from the camera yet there was no anger in the way he presented himself. He quickly folded the photo shoving it in his pocket as he swept the broken glass under her table with his hand, there was no time for him to rummage for a broom. This was intriguing information that would only benefit them when it came time to take her with him.

Moving back down the hall he stuck his head in to quickly check on his sleeping comrade before moving down her winding hall and into her spare bedroom. Picking up the female gingerly he slid underneath her turning her so their chests touched she instantly adjusted to the new sleeping position and curled into his body warmth. With that the male quickly fell into a light slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

_In her world, there were very few people she could look up to.  
>Every ninja knew that they could trust and believe in their kage<br>and it was her thought that if you couldn't trust in your leader,  
>you couldn't trust in anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>He was quick to awaken when she began to move on top of him, with a quick glance out the window he realized she hadn't been asleep that long. The sky was just beginning to show the first signs of the sun, and seeing as they fell asleep close to midnight they had slept maybe about 5 hours. Stretching her body out she nuzzled her face into the musky smell of her bed, although she had to admit it felt a little lumpier then normal, the arms around her waist were new as well.<p>

**Wait.**

Arms? She let her hues flutter open to another blue morning. Groaning she caught his attention allowing their eyes to meet, "Kisame...I really need to stop waking up like this." He let a deep laugh pass his lips as he sat up shifting the female in his arms until she was cradled once again. He pressed his palm against the blood stained bandage wrapped around her stomach, at least it wasn't wet that was a good sign. She felt a blush creep over her face as she realized her lack of clothing. Worming her way out of his arms she slowly stood the pain in her stomach crippling her for a moment. Slowly she lifted her hands to her stomach tugging at the bandages until they fell away into a pool of red beneath her feet. Kisame moved his hand to press against the white scar traced around where the laceration had been only hours ago. She had healed already?

She let a sigh pass her lips as her clear hues stared at the mark on her stomach. This one was bad, she had been so physically and mentally exhausted and had ended up pushing herself too far. The result was her body backfiring on her, and now the scar would stay. Grumbling she watched as the male pulled his hand away from her stomach. "Well now that you're up, mind checking him again?" She felt the blood rush to her face as she nodded, "Of course." With that she stumbled from the room and down the hallway towards her bedroom praying that the male was still asleep. Her fingers found the notch in her bedroom door but dread filled her body before she could even open it. Gulping she slid the door open, the presence of the blue male behind her only slightly reassuring to what she would find inside.

"O-Oh my!" She slowly moved inside, her eyes filled with wonder at what she was quickly surrounded with. Hundreds of birds littered her room each one moving about on its own as they flew or hopped about. The blonde male sat in her bed propped up against her wall as he watched them move about. She finally came to a stop in the middle of her room, her body continuously moving as she tried to view all the different birds scattered across her room. Every now and then she would turn to see a confused male eying her from behind his hair and a nervous male standing in her doorway. She let a laugh pass her lips as she bent over allowing one of the birds to hop up into her hands. Lifting the animal up towards her face her amazement doubled when she realized they were simply made of clay.

"This..." She pulled her face away from the bird as she turned towards the male resting on her bed, "is beautiful!" She turned her attention back towards the bird as she cooed softly towards the clay creation. Kisame moved inside her room, snapping the door shut behind him he shot a warning glance towards the other male. She let another laugh pass her lips as the bird stretched its wings floating across the room back to its creator's hands. Smiling she moved across her room to the arm-chair they had left his clothes in. Scooping them up in her hands she crossed the room again towards her bed. "I do apologize, I was unable to clean them last night, if you want you can shower. I'll wash them now." She nodded to Kisame hoping the male would show him where everything was as she retreated towards her kitchen.

Why she had thought cleaning his clothes would be quick after what she had gone through with Kisame's was beyond her. If anything the male's were worse, covered in clay, dirt, blood and stained almost beyond repair she knew now clothes couldn't get any worse. Groaning she pulled a clean pair of pants from the water and let a cheer pass her lips, finally! Ripping his shirt and coat from where they had lain respectively she moved down the hall towards her tumbler. She really wished she could have just thrown them in the wash, but she knew there would be no way her machine would have been able to get as much dirt as she did out. Setting the sopping items in the tumbler she shut the door and twisted the knob allowing her machine to grumble to life.

Wiping her hands along her shorts she listened as her stomach began groaning, feeling herself blush she retreated back to her kitchen. Cleaning what she could from her sink and counters she sanitized her work area as well as her kitchen table before moving to prepare a meal for the three of them. "Should I make Chazuke?" She smiled as she opened her fridge her hues scanning over what resided in her fridge, a frown crossed her lips as she closed the door raising her index finger to her lips. "No, no, that won't do, that has fish in it. I don't think Kisame would eat it..." She tapped her lips for a moment before she pulled her hand away snapping her fingers. "Nikujaga! Of course!" She nodded her head in approval before pulling the items she needed from her fridge and pantry. She would just have to use tea instead of fish stock. Nodding her head she set out to work preparing the meal.

Preparation was quick, all she had to do was slice the potatoes, onions and meat, fry them and let them steam. She set the lid down on top of the pan as she nodded, now all she had to do was wait about 20 minutes and they would be good to go! She moved to her cabinets digging out enough silverware and bowls along with place mats and napkins. After setting up her kitchen she moved down the hall towards her tumbler the sharp sound of the water turning off signalling to the female that he would need clothes. Pulling them from her tumbler she shook them a few times before resting them over her forearm to take to the male.

She felt more like a nanny or hired housemaid then anything else. A small smile slipped onto her lips as she lowered her head, the bad thing was, she didn't mind taking care of them like this. She shook her head as she tilted her head upwards, she wanted to be what Mikoto was to her. Someone that looked out for everyone no matter what, although most of the times her shy demeanor would make that rather hard to carry out. Moving back down the hall she handed the clothes to Kisame a small smile dancing across her lips. "Here Kisame, when he's dressed the food should be ready."

Heading back to the kitchen she began to dish out their meal pouring the nikujaga into the bigger bowl and some rice into a smaller bowl. She set it about the table along with a bottle of saké and some water. The shuffling coming from the hallway caused her to look up a smile painting it's self onto her lips. Kisame quickly shuffled to the table lowering himself he thanked her for the meal before digging in. Laughing the female moved to sit in her own chair watching as the blonde nervously sat down. The blonde twisted his head slightly whispering to the male, "Kisame-san, can we trust her, yeah?" Kisame's laugh was loud enough to catch both off guard as he twisted his arm back slapping the male on the back. "Of course, she did save your life idiot." Grumbling to himself the male turned his attention towards the female, "Thanks, yeah..." She smiled as she scrubbed the back of her head pouring herself another cup of saké as she brought it to her lips. "Of course, my name is Fuyuurei, it's a pleasure to meet you." She drained her cup before setting it down allowing her clear hues to lock with his. "Eh, Deidara, yeah." Laughing the female resumed eating allowing the men to do the same.

Every now and then she would find herself looking up to watch the two across from her. Kisame had moved to his second serving as well as opened her second bottle of saké and was loudly blabbering on about something earning a word in from the blonde and her when they could. After a few cups of his own the blonde had begun to relax as well moving more fluidly then before. Smiling she rose to her feet stumbling a bit before she caught herself on the edge of the table. Okay, so maybe she hadn't drunk in a while. Shuffling to the other side of the table she began collecting the dishes allowing Kisame to crawl past her to dig through her lower cabinets for another bottle to drink. Deidara stood wobbling just a bit as he threw himself onto her couch stretching out and earning a laugh from the other two.

Setting the dishes in the sink the female wobbled across her kitchen and towards the blonde. Lifting his head he allowed the female to sit before he lowered his head and captured her lap as a pillow. Kisame moved to her arm-chair lowering himself as he took a swig from the bottle before handing it sloppily to the blonde. Their routine continued for a few more hours until all three were contently passed out. Fuyuurei still upright with the blonde now gripping her waist as he lie in her lap. Kisame had stretched his feet out to rest atop the table in front of him slanted in the chair.

Groaning the female shifted, all she wanted was to fall back asleep so she wouldn't have to listen to the headache inducing pounding. Cracking her hues open she glanced towards her kitchen allowing her attention to focus on the clock hanging on her wall. "4:23?" Grumbling she brought her hand to her face running her fingers over her eyes a few times trying to pull the sleep from them. The pounding engaged again and she squeezed her forehead trying to push the sound back into her head. "Fuyuurei if you don't open this door I will break in." She ripped her hand away from her face as she cranked her head towards her front door. "H-Hold on, I'm coming!" Cursing under her breath she heard a soft response from the male before the pounding stopped. Carefully she shifted herself out from underneath the blonde and lunged over the blue male's legs into her room, ripping a new pair of shorts from her dresser she quickly changed before throwing a black shirt over her stained bindings. Fleeing from her room she yanked her door open before pushing out and slamming it closed behind her.

She felt the hands wrap around her shoulders and rip her forwards before her mind had time to register what was happening she was wrapped in the male's arms. Shaking slightly the female stood in the young fang's arms allowing him a moment for what ever he needed. She could hear Kakashi murmuring something into her hair but had no want to ask him for fear of a scolding if she interrupted him. "Fu you stupid girl, do you know how badly you scared me?" Blushing the female untwisted herself from his arms to look him in the face. "I'm sorry." He brought her back to his chest again as he tightened his hold, she really didn't know why she was apologizing, but she felt it was the best thing to do. She didn't want to argue any more, she didn't want to fight and she surely didn't want to arouse suspicion with two Akatsuki members slumbering in her living room.

Releasing the female he patted her head before speaking, "come on Fu, let's go inside." The male's hand was quick to grab her handle but thankfully this time the female was quicker. "Kakashi!" Throwing herself into his arms he stumbled backwards only to catch himself on her porch railing. Slamming her face against his the female closed her hues allowing the male to tighten his grip around her waist. It was the only thing she could think to do that wouldn't seem odd to the male. The only thing she could do to buy herself just a little more time. She felt himself pull away from her face as he quickly yanked his mask down before repeating the action the female had just done. Slipping his hand into her hair he turned around pressing her against the railing to give him more vantage.

The edge of the railing jammed into her back and Kakashi blocking he front the female could only comply, allowing the male to continue to kiss her with feverish, needy kisses. Groaning from the pressure of the railing she cursed herself as the male misinterpreted the signal and allow his actions to become even more desperate and sloppy. Finally the male pulled back from her face allowing himself to breathe and Fuyuurei to turn her head a dark stain across her cheeks. Kakashi removed his hand from her waist before allowing it to join the other on her face, cupping it in his palms he gently moved her head back to look at him. "Fu..."

Her name was enough to cause a burning in her throat and tears to threaten to show themselves. This wasn't right, she didn't like him like this, he was just her friend, her sensei, nothing more and nothing less. Feeling a tug on her face the female stumbled forward into his open arms again, her hues widening as she realized her door was open. When had it opened? Who had opened it? Cursing to herself she tugged herself free before tugging the male's mask up around his face. "Go, I'll find you later." Laughing he male scratched his chin before nodding and removing himself from her home.

Quickly moving back into her home the female slammed the door behind her, noting both men still where she had left them. Frowning she moved over to the blue male, ripping the bottle from his hands she twisted the bottle up allowing what was left of it to pour down her throat and rid herself of the taste. Throwing the bottle towards her mantle she groaned before lowering herself to the floor her back resting against the chair the shark sat. "That bad of a kisser, huh?" Flushing she twisted her head towards the blonde who was now propped up on his elbow eying the female mischievously. "I was wrong to doubt you, yeah." Shifting himself again he patted the seat next to him allowing the female to move. Grumbling she leaned into the male rubbing the bridge of her nose, she was hung over, disgusted and now being lectured by the male she had saved. "I wouldn't have pegged someone as sweet as you, as someone who plays with emotions, yeah." Frowning she turned towards the male, her hues narrowed as she tried to keep herself calm. "I'm so very sorry that my rash actions offended you." With that she rose to her feet motioning a grand sweeping bow to the male on the couch. "I do hope you'll forgive me next time I allow the Copy Ninja to just waltz right in on two sleeping enemies!" With that she straightened herself up moving away from her living room and down the hall.

Slamming her door open she moved inside allowing her hands to reach the closest cadaver. Slinging the body onto the table the female ripped her hands up "Ba-Ningu Aizu no Jutsu!" She felt the burning behind her eyes before she felt it around her lips. Ripping her lips apart the flames left her mouth, burning a stunning blue-white the flames licked at the body before disappearing and leaving the male with an unearthly glow to him. Her hues widened as the same flames almost seemed to ring themselves around them with the glow they were given. Jabbing her hand forward the female's appendage seemed to disappear before reappearing dug into the chest. Ripping her hand down she neatly sliced the body open allowing the flames to burst from his chest the charred smell of burnt flesh filling the room quickly before she closed her hues allowing the glow to leave not only the body but her eyes as well.

Shifting she lowered herself into one of the metal chairs positioned next to the table as she examined her work. Her flames had done what she wanted and seared the male's insides leaving his outsides untouched. Grinning she lifted the body into her hands before sliding it back into its place and shutting the door on it. Moving towards the sink in the back of the room the female ran her hands under the water, watching as her skin turned a beautiful pink before scrubbing the filth from her hands. "So have you ever used that jutsu in battle?"

Spinning around the female felt her cheeks stain noticing both Kisame and Deidara standing in the doorway. She let a sigh pass her lips before twisting around and drying her hands on the small white towel that hung over the sink. "No, I've been told it's cruel and unusual." Replacing the towel in its original spot the female moved towards the two men. "Fuyuurei, I've talked to Leader-sama. He wants to meet you, will you leave and come with us?" She let a smile dance across her lips before a laugh followed. "Of course."

"FUYU-CHAN!"

It was almost slow motion as Naruto flung himself into her home a smile plastered on his face as Sakura and Kakashi wandered in behind him. Deidara let a wicked grin spread across his lips as he spun towards the Jinchuuriki, Kisame doing the same. Kakashi moved in quickly throwing himself in front of his students as he screamed at Sakura to go and get help. The female was dumbstruck, twisting her head between the two enemies and her friend trapped behind them, another shout from Kakashi and the female turned tripping over her feet before darting out her front door. In a puff of smoke multiple Naruto were now flinging themselves at the two Akatsuki. Laughing Kisame swung his hand knocking two of the clones together as a few of the birds came soaring from her room popping and destroying multiple clones. "I guess I shouldn't have left Samehada outside." Deidara moved forward motioning for a few more birds to swoop in. "I guess it's time to show them what true art is, yeah?" A rumble of a laugh left Kisame's lips as he spun around yanking Fuyuurei forward.

"NO! I won't let you take her!" An angry cry from Naruto sent a chill down her spine, of course he would make her feel guilty. Kakashi tore forward, the amount of Naruto's in her small hall before had made it hard for him to get through. Gripping her wrist he tugged letting a cry pass her lips as Kisame tightened his grip around her waist. Deidara moved forward a punch soaring towards the Copy Ninja's face. Ducking under the throw Kakashi straightened up landing a punch squarely in his chest. Coughing the male doubled over earning a look of surprise from both Kakashi as well as Kisame. Fuyu bit her lip as she watched the exchange.

He had to still be weak, after that much healing and the drinking they had done last night she was surprised they had enough stamina to last this long. The male brought his fingers to his lips and Kisame stiffened, "Shit I needed more warning then that!" Slamming past the clones he knocked over Naruto gaining Kakashi's attention as he moved after the pair. "Art is a bang, yeah?" Chirping filled the house as another swear passed Kisame's lips, ripping the front door open he felt the ground behind him shift the blast knocking them through the opening and quite a bit from the house.

Groaning the female shifted the best she could, Kisame had landed fully on top of her nearly crushing her. Twisting her head her hues shot open, where her house had once stood rumble consumed the area. A few of the trees surrounding it had caught fire in the blast and smoke billowed up towards the sky alerting every one of the problem. Her small hand pressed against his chest as she tried her hardest to shake him, "Kisame! Kisame!" A deep groan from the male caused her to instantly silence herself. "Fucking bastard...He should have given us way more warning." Lifting himself to hover over the female he shifted allowing all his weight to move to his left arm before scooping her up with his right. "Are you alright?" Nodding her head shakily she turned her attention back towards the rumble.

"FUCK YEAH!" A smile tore across her lips as his voice rung out and a few seconds later a blonde mess could be seen dragging himself up from beneath. Laughing he threw his arms in the air stomping on the wood a few times before jogging over to where the two still lie on the ground. "Eh, Kisame, yeah. If you needed more time you could have told me." Shaking his head the blue male stood up still holding the female close to his chest. "Let's get out of here before they wake up or others come." Nodding his head the blonde turned flipping his hand up he extended his middle finger towards the mess he had made. "What do you mean wake up?" Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were curious.

"That blast wouldn't do any real damage. The birds were too small, yeah. It was mainly for a distraction." Shrugging his shoulders he took off running away from the pair, scooping the female up in his arms he did the same holding her tight against his chest he followed after the blonde leaving her home behind. Leaving Konoha behind. Leaving her team behind. Leaving her friends behind. It wasn't how she planned to leave, but she had left.

Lifting himself from the ruble he could hear the shouts of others as the arrived. Why had they taken so damn long? If they had been quick about it then they would have been able to stop them, then she would still be here. Lifting his bruised fingers to his covered lips he shook his head sighing. They had lost another team-mate. They would need to find another one. Groaning he shrugged the debris off his body allowing the pinkette to come running to his aid. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm so sorry, I tried my best to hurry." Waving it off he forced a smile to his face, "it's alright Sakura, you tried." Nodding her head the pinkette left him to help the blonde up.

"Kakashi...?" Twisting his head he let a sigh pass his lips, of course Sakura would run and grab Tsunade. Lifting himself to his feet he nodded towards the older woman slowly moving about to brush himself off. "Who were they?" Kakashi lifted his face before crossing his arms over his chest staring off towards the direction the Konoha mountains were. Staring up at the face of the past hokage's he sighed once more. "Akatsuki." Tsunade stiffened as she listened. This was bad, this was very bad. Why had they taken her? Why hadn't they grabbed Naruto as well? Rubbing her face the female let a groan pass her lips. What were they supposed to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

They stopped only for a moment so Kisame could retrieve Samehada from where he had left it. With his sword now strapped to his back the duo made good time away from Konoha; Fuyuurei still held tight in his arms. The female held herself tight to the male, her lack of clothing probably causing her some sort of discomfort. Unfortunately Kisame had been unable to protect the female from all of the blast and her clothes had been singed pretty badly earning the female a nice chill of air as the duo moved through the trees. Both Kisame and Deidara's cloaks had been toasted by the expression of art but the material was made to specially withstand things just like that and surprisingly their cloaks were still in rather good shape.

Soaring through the tree's the two men silently came to a stop a new town blossoming in front of them. Nodding to each other Deidara pulled the hem of his jacket up brandishing two hats from somewhere the female couldn't see. Kisame donned his own hat setting the female down she simply watched as he rose his finger to his lips.

"We're getting a room stay here. Stay quiet." Scoffing the female shook her head bypassing the two men to walk shyly into the town. Deidara started after her only to be stopped by Kisame, it was alright if the two of them walked in to this small of a town, there were normally no nins and the villagers were blissfully unaware to their real status as s-class criminals. Both stood still as time passed and the female had yet to return. She had gone in wearing little clothing and the two began to fear the worst. Had she found herself lost within the walls of the city? Had some drunkard found her near-naked state and decided she was worth his time?

Kisame could only cross his arms over his chest and shake his head. She was a trained nin of Konoha, there was no way a drunken villager would be able to over power her. He had to believe in her somewhat, it was him that had convinced Leader to take her in. If she couldn't handle herself against a drunk what use would she be to the Akatsuki?

Only a few more moments passed before the female came jogging back brandishing a small hotel key in her hands. Scrubbing at her eyes the female let a sigh pass her lips as she nodded her head, "free of charge." Deidara let a laugh echo through the area as he moved forward clapping the female on her back, "how did you manage that, yeah?" Her hands flourished over her current clothing state and before they knew it thick tears spilled from the female's hues.

"I-I just need a p-place to stay. J-J-Just for tonight. Pl-Please!" A sob passed her lips as she buried her face in her palms and Deidara's laughter grew. "Kazuku is going to love you, yeah!" Kisame's arms wrapped around the female as he lifted her once again moving into the town. He didn't like her little performance, yes it was believable if he knew she wasn't lying he would have done everything in his power to help her as well. That was what bothered him though, he shouldn't have gotten the desire to help her in the first place. Moving through town the trio received plenty of odd looks but they managed their way to the hotel she had picked and past the doorman to their room.

A low whistle slid through their lips as they looked about the room, she had managed to score this just with a few crocodile tears? Deidara patted the female on the back before moving across the room, pulling his cloak and hat from his body he tossed them uncaring onto the couch before lowering himself into an arm chair his hand gripping his gut. A long sigh passing his lips as he closed his hues leaning his head back against the back of the chair.

Untangling herself from Kisame's arms she allowed the male to go about what he needed to do as she moved towards the blonde. He shouldn't still be holding his stomach, she had done her job and cleaned the wound... hadn't she? "Deidara...may I see your stomach?" Nodding the male stood forcing the female to take a few steps back as he lifted his shirt. There wasn't a single scar on his stomach and yet he still had pain? She had to have missed something internally. Grumbling she pushed the male back into the chair climbing on top of him her legs straddled either side of his waist.

Small hands rested atop one another as she lowered them onto his stomach her hues flickering softly with the same green glow her hands crackled to life with. There she could see why the male was in such agony, she had missed a vital step in her process and he was bleeding internally. Biting her bottom lip she twisted her head to Kisame, the male frozen in the kitchen staring at the pair's current position. Completely oblivious to her current position she narrowed her hues keeping her hands still over the spot, even with her head turned she couldn't see Kisame but she could hear his heart.

It was a fatal flaw in her kekkei genkai. As soon as her eyes adjusted through the layers of skin and muscles to see what the problem was in her patients body she was unable to see anything else. Anything that wasn't flesh and blood would be completely invisible and things that were would be blurry patches, almost like heatwaves over a hot path in summer. She would be able to hear them though, to hear their heart pushing blood through their veins, hear the air as it sucked its way into their lungs. She was helpless on her own once she entered this state.

"Kisame...I need a kunai and a bowl of water." Dropping the paste bun he held in his hand he quickly retrieved the items the female needed moving to her side to hand her said items. She thanked him as he set the bowl of water on the coffee table the soft chink of the bowl against the wood table told her where he had placed it. Her hand held itself out as she waited for the blade, unaware the male was holding it out in his opposite hand.

Frowning Kisame waved the blade in front of her as silently as he could before flipping it around and placing the handle in her palm. A smile fluttered over her lips as she blinked her truly blind hues a few times. "Thank you." Turning back to where her other hand still rested on Deidara she gripped the kunai dipping the diamond blade against his stomach she cut through the thick layers causing the male to hiss with pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She mumbled the phrase over and over as she kept her work up, her hands crackling to life as her chakra slid through the cut and into his body. Kisame watched as she massaged his stomach Deidara's teeth gritted in pain his fingers dug into the arms of his chair knuckles white from the grip. Pulling her hands back she stuck them in the water, nearly missing the bowl Kisame had moved a few inches while she had been focused on his stomach.

Kisame crossed his arms over his chest frowning as the same smoke billowed from the now tarry water the female waiting a moment before moving back to his stomach. A quicker motion this time and both men watched in awe as the new skin freckled out over where the cut had been, closing itself and healing the criminal.

Clapping her hands in success she let a toothy grin spread onto her lips causing Kisame to chuckle. She really was a different animal when she was healing people, all her shyness and quiet demeanor left and she emerged herself in her task. She would laugh if she did something correct and Kisame could have sworn he heard her curse before they began. She was full of surprises.

Clambering off the male she wobbled for a bit before lifting the smoking bowl and carrying it with her to the kitchen. Pouring the thick liquid down the drain she blasted the hot water allowing it to carry the tar through the pipes and not clog the drain. A smile painted itself on her lips as she retreated within her self and her shy mannerisms became apparent once more.

Shuffling past the men she found herself in the bathroom, twisting the knobs she started the shower before smiling at them and closing the door behind her. Gently tugging the burnt black cloth off her body she set it on top of the closed toilet, unwrapping her chest she filled her lungs with a deep breath. Filling the sink with hot water she dropped her bindings in hoping to wash most of the blood from them so she could use them again. Peeling her shorts from her lower half they joined their companions in the sink along with her undergarments. All needed to be cleaned while she cleaned her own body. She left her shirt out, too afraid the frayed garments would fall apart if left to soak.

Once in the water herself, she simply stood there allowing the water to pound against her face and chest. Hot water really was a miraculous worker, she could feel her muscles relaxing more and more the longer she was in. Closing her hues she quickly scrubbed her hair and body with the soap provided by the hotel before losing herself in the comfort of the warm water. She wished the world was this way, warm and comforting all the time. She hated the colder weather, the crisp wind chilling her bones and causing discomfort. Warmth was so much better.

It was a sharp rap on the door that forced the female to snap the water off stumbling from the tub to grip a towel and wrap it around her body. Blinking the water from her eyes she opened the door still sopping wet. She watched as Kisame's cheeks flushed a brilliant purple and she smiled eying the package in his hands. "I got you some clothes." A happy laugh passed her lips as she moved forward wrapping her arms around the male drenching the brown paper and his front in the process, lifting the package from his hands she twisted around closing the door behind her so she could change.

Lifting a dark navy shirt out she laughed at how ridiculously oversized it was, placing it over her now dry arm she continued through the butcher paper a cheer passing her lips as she pulled more chest bindings from within; now she could throw away the others. Grinning ear to ear she felt the blood pool to her face as she pulled a pair of undergarments from the bag.

Flushing she fumbled the thin material in her hands, where on earth had he gone to find such sultry undergarments? Even back home she didn't have such fine or small lingerie. Fumbling with the black material she stuck her legs through the openings pulling the lace garment up over her hips and smoothed the material out. What material was there was almost completely see through and she was certainly glad they would be covered up. Adjusting the almost wire thin piece of lace that ran over her hips to untwist she shook her head, it was still embarrassing enough that Kisame would know what she wore underneath.

The last item she tugged from the paper was a pair of spandex shorts, similar to her own yet dark navy as well. At least he hadn't picked purple and orange or some other ungodly color combination. Jabbing her legs into the shorts she pulled them up and over her hips. Somehow the male had miraculously chosen the correct size for her, retrieving the shirt from where she had set it she smiled. Maybe he had chosen it to be big in the first place? Following her previous style? Lifting the bindings to her chest she slowly worked the white material around securing herself in place. Content with the job she had done she slipped the shirt over her head and glanced at herself in the mirror.

She looked like she was about to fall over at any moment. The normal bronze shimmer her skin held was bland and almost paling her skin. Dark circles found themselves rung under her eyes and she rubbed at the cloudy hues a slight dull visible in the normal crystal clear color. Her hair seemed to absorb the darker color blue her clothing held, limp and faded it wasn't as sunny-sky blue as she knew it could be.

Bringing a hand to her hand she ran her fingers through the locks even after being washed and dried they still felt thin and brittle. Sighing she dropped her hand to her side shaking her head, she just simply needed a good nights sleep. Frowning she shook her head tossing her clothes in the bin she hung the towel back up to dry before exiting the bathroom to join the men.

The blinds had been closed with the setting sun, dropping the room into almost total darkness. The only source of light sat across from her, a small desk lamp propped up in between the beds. Bringing her hands up from her sides she crossed them over her front letting her fingers wrap around her upper arms to rub them softly. It was a bit chilly once outside the boiling bathroom. Kisame had propped himself up on one of the beds, a thin scroll dripping from his fingers she watched curiously as his eyes seemed to absorb the words on the paper. With a scoff the male flung the scroll across the room the object of his distaste clattering to a clump in the kitchen.

Deidara's frazzled head lifted from where he lie under the covers of the other bed to peer sleepily at the man with his visible hue. "Keep it down, yeah?" Dropping his head the female let a soft smile pass over her lips moving carefully to close the distance she gripped the blankets straightening out the mess the male had already made. With a final heave she pulled the comforter over the male's head, a sleepy grumble of a thanks was all the female heard before he drifted off.

Shaking her head she twisted around crawling to sit on the edge of the bed the blue male rested upon. "Thank you Kisame." Dipping her head her hair slid over her shoulders draping her face in a cloud of blue. Another blue object dipped forward and his hand twisted puling the hair from her face.

Flushing she straightened up inadvertently increasing the distance between the two and causing the male's hand to pull away from her face. A shy laugh passed her lips as she tucked the hair that had fallen back over her shoulder. "Get some sleep." A smile painted itself on her lips as she crawled off the edge of the bed to allow the male to crawl underneath the covers.

His hand returned to her body slipping around her waist and pulling her into his lap. His face found the back of her head as he laughed raising his free hand to curl into a fist and scrub against the top of her head. A soft mewl passed her lips as she twisted trying to distance herself from his knuckles. "S-Stop!" Laughing he let his hand retreat before turning her around, "you're sleeping with me tonight." Flopping on to his side he trapped the female in his grip as he closed his eyes a mimic of a snore passing his lips.

It was her turn to laugh as she struggled her way out of his arms. "F-fine! Let me eat first!" Shrugging he lifted his arms allowing her to spill out onto the floor. Huffing she blew the hair from her face before standing and adjusting her shirt to hang right on her body. The male let himself crawl under the covers eying her one last time before allowing his body to fall asleep.

Once in the kitchen she quickly lowered herself to the tile floor, her fingers found the scroll quickly and she pulled the paper towards her piling it up before holding it in her arms. What was so frustratingly written on here that it was thrown across the room. Pulling the refrigerator door open so the nin could hear that she actually did need food she pulled a paste bun out closing the door quickly and moving through the darkness towards the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Stumbling she felt her calf connect with the coffee table and it took all she had not to screech at the male. She could be friggin stabbed with a kunai in the arm and keep going but the pain from this stupid coffee table fouled her up? Groaning to herself she tried to clear her voice of the physical pain shooting through her leg. "Bathroom." A rumble of a laugh left his lips and she hobbled her way through the dark to sink into the bathroom tile once the door was closed.

Biting her lip she scrubbed her hands furiously over her calf trying to ease the pain. Quickly allowing herself temporal blindness she glanced at her leg, nothing was damaged but it still hurt! Blinking the chakra from her eyes she flicked the bathroom light on letting it flood the bathroom and she scrambled to straighten the scroll out across the bathroom floor, it was a large scroll for what little was scrawled upon it.

**"Both members and addition are to return to base immediately. **

**The following will engage upon arrival.**

**The addition is to be medically cleared by Sasori.**

**The addition is to be physically tested by Kisame.**

**Upon medical clearing Deidara is to rejoin Sasori.**

**Upon medical clearing Kisame is to rejoin Itachi."**

Her fingers rolled over the words a few times before they paused on the name. Itachi...no there was no plausible way it was who she thought it to be. Shaking her head she clumped the papers back up clicking the light off she stopped quickly in the kitchen spilling the papers back on the floor before retreating to the bed and crawling under with Kisame. There was no way...right?


	10. Chapter 10

;A; AGE DETAIL.

In my first chapter I wrote Fu's age wrong I'm so sorry! This story takes place right around the time-skip so she's only 17 everyone else is still 13-14. She looks like she's 12-13. I'm sorry! When I first-first-first wrote it the first chapter was her looking back when she was 20. So I'll touch base on age in this one to clarify!

* * *

><p>Her hues shot open, a soft white light crackling behind her eyes and spilling from her mouth. She felt the grip around her loosen yet she was still held tight by someone. She could feel the wind against her face, hear the chirping of the birds. Yet she couldn't see anything, she couldn't say anything. The wind stopped before she felt the bubble in her stomach as she plummeted down some small string in her mind winding itself up to prepare her for the rough landing.<p>

"Fuyuurei! Fuyuurei!" She could hear two men calling for her, their voices just as muted as the birds had been before. Muted speech filled her ears as she tried to awaken, tried to pull herself from the depths. Why did this have to happen now? A groan tore itself past the flames dripping from her lips. She could feel them as they whipped her cheeks the ice-cold temperature pulling her even further to the surface. It was then she felt her chest tighten, the icy flames dripping down to her throat and causing the air to vanish from her lungs.

"_Fu! You're making me worry!"_

A screech passed her lips as the light faded from her eyes, the flames snapping back into her mouth as her chest began to heave with much needed air intake. Slamming her hands on the dirt she shoved herself forward launching herself to her feet. Standing shakily she clasped her hands over her chest the remnants of the flames dripping to burn into the ground.

"Fuyuurei!" Large hands trapped her shoulders as they spun her a blue face trapping her attention. "Fuyuurei!" Shaking her head her hands left her chest to rest on his a tremble took over her body as she stood trying to calm herself. "What the hell was that, yeah!" Twisting her head she watched the blonde male blossom into sight and she felt the tears well in the back of her eyes.

"Please... let's just keep going." She removed her hands from his chest trying to shake his grip from her shoulders only to have it tighten as he shook her slightly gaining her attention again. "No! Not until you tell us!" Slapping her hands on his elbows his arms buckled and released her allowing her to take a few steps back and create distance between the two. Shaking her head she felt the tears that had tried to spill earlier finally make it through and spill onto her cheeks.

"No!" Moving forward she slapped his hands away as he tried to grab her putting more distance between them. Deidara's hands ghosted over her shoulders before he too grabbed her. With out a word he spun her into his chest, his chin dipping down to grab her head as his arms slid around her body. Standing in the blonde's grip she shook violently, tears still streaming down her face as she buried her face in his chest. She knew all too well what had happened, but she wasn't about to tell the pair that.

After calming down for a moment she pulled herself from Deidara, grateful that he didn't increase his grip and allowed her to distance herself from him. "I don't want to talk about it." Dropping her head she hid the two from sight allowing her eyes to roam over the front of her body.

No damage on the outside, but she could feel the small burns tingling the back of her throat. Each time she took a breath she could feel the cold air brush against the swollen areas and she had to do everything she could not to fall into a coughing fit. "Fine. You'll tell us sooner or later." Sliding his hands less gently around her Kisame launched himself back into the trees along Deidara.

Each step was harsh on her body, his previous gentle demeanor had left his presence and the female could only shrink as his energy swarmed about him like angry bees. She could feel the anger resonating off his body and she tried to process why on earth he was so mad in the first place. There was so little she knew about these two! So what if she wanted to keep one thing about her life a secret...even if it was a dangerous thing.

Frowning she closed her eyes her hand unconsciously gripping Kisame's front to try and steady herself in his arms. Slowly his grip changed and the anger about him dipped a little and the female was finally able to calm her sea-sick stomach. She was used to launching herself through the trees. Not being carried through them.

"Fuyuurei. You're blind when you heal." Nearly tipping herself from his grip she twisted her head up to stare at his face. He hadn't even looked at her to ask, his gaze still dead ahead she could only stammer. "W-wh-" Kisame grunted, shifting her in his arms to better comfort himself and Samehada. "Aren't you?" Frowning she continued her stare. It was a question but she knew from the tone of his voice that he knew his answer already. She let a heavy sigh slip from her lips as she brought her hand from her lap to scrub through her hair. "You're not asking." A scoff filled her ears and silence fell over the two for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"Have you ever healed on the field?" Crossing her arms over her chest the movement was belittled by her current position. "My kekkei genkai is advanced healing, it doesn't mean I don't know regular medical ninjutsu." She watched as his eyebrow arched, this time his face did dip down to look at her. "Aren't you only what...12?"

Paling the female's eyes widened at the question. It wasn't as lighthearted as the others and this was the first time speaking with Kisame that she physically felt uneasy. What was she supposed to answer? If she told her true age then the male would ask more questions about not only her appearance but why she was with team 7. If she lied...frowning she narrowed her eyes at his smirking face. "You know how old I am..."

There was no answer as the male twisted his face up and continuing his motion through the trees. "17." She watched with amazement as the gills under his eyes flared and she blinked in confusion. They actually moved? They weren't just slits added for some comical reason to go along with his blue skin?

"Kisame...How old are you?" A gruff laugh passed his lips as he stared down at her, "29" A hum passed her lips as she fell quiet. She wouldn't have pegged him for being that old, yet the more she thought about it the more right it seemed. She wouldn't have guessed him to be older and she wouldn't have guessed an age closer to hers. A smile fluttered on her face as she dipped her head into his chest.

"Deidara." She felt her body leave his arms as she was launched forward, caught by the blonde he steadied himself on the branch before setting her on her feet. Tapping the female on the nose he shot downwards to land near the shark-faced male. Blinking in confusion it took her a few moments before she felt them as well, seconds later the nins burst from the trees and Fuyuurei could only watch as the fight broke out.

How on earth had the pair caught it so early? Nodding her head she decided then that she would have to train to be just as vigilant as they are. She had to be able to catch things just as early as they did. She watched as a sharp toothed grin spread over Kisame's face, Samehada wriggling in his hands as it shredded the bodies of the nins stupid enough to get within swinging range. Small explosions to his side and her attention was forced over onto Deidara. The male was setting birds free left and right allowing them to explode with force as soon as they were close enough to an enemy.

She felt the prickle on her neck just moments before the nin dropped down onto her branch. Grunting she dipped her head to the side narrowly missing the kunai he had flung in her direction. Shooting chakra to her feet she slid around the branch to stand along the bottom half before disconnecting the chakra and flipping down gently to her feet. The nin took a less impressive way down, simply launching himself down he landed next to the female and their fist fight ensued.

Her strikes were quick and while the male was able to catch most of them he was having a hard time keeping up with her and now and then the female would catch him off guard and get a good strike in. She was fast to respond to his own throws avoiding punches and kicks as he was able to get them in. She quickly mouthed a thank you to Lee, someone she wouldn't ever be able to thank again, he was a good sparring partner and unlike the others she was always willing to help him.

Ducking a blow aimed for her face she stabbed up his chest forcing him back and away from her. The male ripped a kunai from his pouch and she mentally cursed herself. Why hadn't she thought to grab one while he was open? Groaning she jumped on the defensive watching as the male swung towards her brandishing the kunai lazily. Oh now he was just showing off! She twisted her head a quick glance towards the boys and she found them buried in their own fun. How many nins had decided to attack them!? Bodies piled around the area and there were still a good number left, was this something she would have to deal with on a regular basis with them?

She felt the kunai in her chest before she registered what had happened the male pulled another kunai from behind him moving to stab her in her throat. She had been so distracted by watching the other two that she had clearly forgotten about her own fight! Another kunai to her back and the female realized a nin had snuck up to help his comrade finish the weak one.

A scream left her lips than earning Kisame and Deidara's attention as they threw the nin's aiming towards them off with ease. They could have easily taken them all out earlier but what harm was a little fun? Slashing at the rest Kisame finished his half moving towards the girl he knew before he even started he wouldn't reach her in time, neither would the birds soaring past his head. They would be forced to watch as the two nin jabbed their kunai into her neck.

"_Ba-Ningu Aizu no Jutsu!"_

Burning Eyes Jutsu

The blinding white light hinted with blue filled her hues instantly as her hand shot forward the crackling chakra swarming them latching greedily onto the male's face. Her other hand twisted behind her as it collided with the others chest, the only part of the man she could readily reach. Both stopped moving as soon as her lips parted and flames spilled from within words mixed with the cold flames.

"_Shoushitai no Jutsu!_

Burnt Corpse Jutsu

Kisame's mouth dropped as he watched the same colored flames bursting from the eyes of the men she was gripping. The flames spewed from the male's mouth behind her and from the ears of the male in front of her, her hand still gripped over the male's mouth. This was different than the jutsu they had seen before, it hadn't spilled over like in this one.

They watched as the female's head dipped back the flames dripping from her mouth to spiral around her own body in some form of protective circle, flames spilling from the other men did the exact opposite. The smell of charred flesh filled the area as both bodies were soon alight with blue-white flames. Dropping her hands from their bodies both men fell to their knees screams tearing through their lips as they burnt slowly from the inside and out.

A toothy grin spread over Kisame's lips as he continued forward towards the female her head dipping to stare at him before the light flickered from her eyes and the blood pooled to her face. A massive amount of chakra had been poured into each man and her head was swimming from the excitement. She hadn't meant to use it, but she was scared, and she was wounded.

Groaning she rose her hand to the kunai in her chest ripping the diamond blade from her chest she turned around allowing Kisame to remove the one from her back. Forcing what little energy and chakra she could to the surface she halted the bleeding and half closed the wounds allowing her body to naturally do the rest as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

When she woke next she was lying atop a bed she didn't recognize with a lack of covering, no sheets on this bed but she was alone this time and a small part of her was grateful for that. Shifting slightly she rose to her elbows allowing her groggy eyes to scan the room. It was bland, stone floors crept out in front of her to wrap themselves onto the walls and above her to the ceiling. Said stone seemed to jut out to her left in a makeshift table, upon which several candles papers and tubes lie.

A small bubble of fear welled inside her as she shifted to her left elbow allowing her right hand to run along the wall the bed was pressed against. Natural. A silent curse passed her lips as she shifted again this time to where she was sitting up in the bed her knees brought close to her chest. Did they have to put her underground? She was terrified enough of being buried alive, now she was just one step closer!

Rubbing her calves absentmindedly she let a stressed sigh pass her lips, at least the room was rather big, any smaller and she might have had a mental breakdown. A soft tapping on the stone outside what appeared to be a curtain and the cloth was drawn back a hunched male walking in. "I see you've woke."

Blinking her hues in a stupid confusion the female let her tongue slide out to lick her chapped lips while she gazed upon the male in front of her. She wasn't quite sure whom this male was, there was little about the Akatsuki that was known to the outside world. Hunched over and seemingly gruff only parts of the male were visible through the cloak that covered the male's body.

She kept her eyes glued upon him as worn hands set down what ever he had brought into the room with him. The bottom half of his face was covered by a tattered cloth that hung in a sharp point below his chin. What she could only assume was hair sat atop the males head in 5 thick rows twisted back towards his neck, and fanning out to stick back above his head from the ponytail that held them.

"Are you done?" Nodding her head she swallowed her embarrassment her words swallowed along with it. How rude was she! Staring at the male in such a manner! She felt a cloth drape over her lap and when she pulled herself from her mind again she found the male inches from her face. "Spacey. Quiet. Frail." He muttered to himself before turning to mark something on a sheet of paper she hadn't noticed before.

"Not off to a good start." Flushing she crossed her arms over her chest, "My lack of words does not make me frail." She could have sworn for an instant she saw his pen hesitate for a moment and his eyes glance at her before he scratched out something he had previously put. "Better." A triumphant feeling washed over her as the male continued staring at the paper he had brought in with him.

A wave of his hand and a clicking noise from his mouth caused the female's attention to be put towards the garment he had given her, lifting the odd scrap of cloth she realized it was a robe of some sort. "Put it on, open to the front. Nothing else." Shifting her legs to hang over the edge she pressed them flat against the cold stone rising to bare feet she set the cloth back on the matted wooden bed behind her before sliding her shirt up and over her head, helpless as embarrassment crept up her spine.

She knew from his demeanor there was no way he was going to leave the room and give her time to change so there would be no use in asking. Sliding the shorts from her bottom she felt the embarrassment rise just for a moment as she remembered what undergarments she had on. Quickly removing the thin fabric she set it to the side allowing her hands to skillfully unwrap her chest. Completely naked in front of the male and very aware of his clinical gaze she put her self in the mindset for a medical check up as she slid the robe on over her back holding it closed in front of her.

A light clicked on in her mind and she lowered herself to a sitting position on the bed. Hadn't a medical clearance been something on the note Kisame had frustratingly threw across the room? Was this what it was? Was this the beginning of her initiation into the Akatsuki? Frowning she tugged the robe closer to her body, the chill of the room was tingling her skin and with embarrassment flooding her face she knew it would be visible to the male she was cold.

He stepped forward then his hands simply brushing hers away from the cloth as it fell open revealing herself to the male as he began to poke and prod different parts of her body. Sliding his hands around her waist he prodded the skin above her kidneys and she held her breath.

His face was close to her own while he wrapped his cloaked arms around her body. It was frustrating really, to be this close to someone and still not be able to see their face clearly. What she could see was the wear lines in the male's face, worn down over years of age the lines decorated his face and gave him an almost permanent scowling expression.

His hands unraveled from behind her as he shoved her shoulders more harshly this time sending her tipping onto her back. His hand curled into a fist only his index finger out as he lazily motioned for her to spin lengthwise along the bed. Complying as silently as she could she shifted, no longer worried about covering herself up with the cloth she wondered why she was given it in the first place.

His fingers found her stomach and they poked and prodded the flesh there almost in a massage form. His fingers left her stomach as they found her thighs and she felt her stomach tense. She was a bit uncomfortable now with how close he was to-

"You're a virgin."

Blood pooled to her face as she shot up her mouth falling open upon pulling the male into view. "Excuse you!?" This caused his eyes to lock onto hers as his fingers crawled closer to her core. Slamming her elbows into the mat scooting herself back and away from the male trying to put as much distance between herself and his wandering hands as humanly possible. His hand pulled away from her body before he turned marking something on his clipboard.

"Virgin."

She crossed her arms over her chest as he turned back ignoring her stare as he pried an arm away from her chest. Pushing against her palm and pulling on the arm she fell back into the medical examination letting the male test her reflexes and bend of her joints. After every test he would turn back to his clipboard and mark something else, that damned paper urging the female to get up and look at it.

His fingers ghosted over her face before dipping towards her jaw. Both hands guided themselves along her jaw bone so he could twist and turn her head as much as he wanted. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to meet his stare she went along with the movements the best she could, although some she was sure he was doing just to see her limits.

Her hues flickered open as his thumbs entered her mouth prying her jaw apart. A small light from a flashlight she hadn't even seen him grab shined down her throat and he let a 'hmm' pass through his own throat. Bringing the light up to her eyes he shined the blinding device into both her eyes, dragging it back and forth a few times. Trying her best to keep her eyes open despite the intensity of the light she felt the tears well up threatening to spill if the light wasn't removed.

Clicking the light off he set it on the work bench before allowing his hands to move to her the back of her head collecting a lock of her hair as he fumbled it back and forth before for a moment moving to her scalp and cutting a small piece off. Blinking in confusion she watched as he slid it into a bag before throwing it on the table behind him landing rather close to where he had set the flashlight.

It was then his hands began to roam her body. pinching and picking at her bronzed skin almost as if he was trying to see if there was some cosmetic painted atop her to give her the tanned appearance. She was a native to this lands, and not many held darker appearances, even if hers was just a few shades darker in a suntan, even most people from Suna still had fair skin and they lived in the desert.

"Your eyes, why is there no pupil?" A scoff left her lips as he jerked his head up his own hands straying away from her body to hang lifelessly by his side covered once again by the cloak sleeves. Pulling her lip into her mouth she nibbled on it nervously, so it wasn't a joke? "Hereditary? Like the Hyuuga?" Another sound left his lips before his eyebrow arched.

"Are you a Hyuuga?" This time a soft laugh passed her lips as she shook her head her cloud of sky colored hair filling her vision. "I don't know what clan I am, but I know not Hyuuga." Pausing only for a moment he eyed her before he turned back to his clipboard before he immersed himself in the paper.

She waited a few moments to listen as his scribbling filled the room and she adjusted pulling the cloth around her body again, now thankful she had been given it. Turning her attention back towards the male she was caught off guard to see his gaze not on the paper he was writing upon but on her.

"So did I pass?" A grumble left his lips as he twisted his gaze down pausing his writing for a moment to wave towards her clothes. Smiling she didn't need a second motion before she was standing again shedding the cloth and bending down to reclaim her clothes.

His hand caught her off guard and she slowly rose herself from her hunched position to stand straight. Tangled in her hair his hand was pulling the locks aside to stare at her back. "Lacerations." She clenched her teeth repeating to herself not to move before his hand released her hair and she bent over once more to collect her clothing.

Sliding her undergarments on first they were quickly followed by her shorts once her bottom half was covered the female felt a bit more at ease. Rising the wraps to her chest she slowly began to wrap her chest tightening the bands just the way she liked before tucking the end into the previously wrapped areas keeping it tight against her skin. Throwing her shirt over her head the large navy cloth hung ridiculously from her body.

"Yes." Tilting her head her brows furrowed looking at the male questioningly. "To answer your previous question." A smile cracked onto her lips as she stood throwing her arms around the male's neck. This motion was met with a rather strong reflex of a fist to her gut and she buckled over collapsing to the ground in pain. He was just a strong as she would have imagined, but the punch was a bit much! She really hadn't even gotten her arms around the male before he had hit her!

"Bruise to stomach area prior to visit. Cause unknown." A wheeze left her lips as she twisted her head up, nodding in some form of submission she gripped the edge of the bed to help herself to her feet. Once on the shaky appendages she simply nodded her head to the male before he brandished his hand towards the makeshift door and she quickly followed orders moving from within.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside the room she found Kisame leaning against the wall a large grin plastered onto his face. "So a virg-" Her elbow found his stomach as he bent over rubbing the sore spot before breaking out into a roaring laugh. "It's alright little one, I can help wi-Ooooohho be careful there!"

Staring into his eyes she felt her face darken a hundred shades as his fist tightened around hers. She had aimed a well deserved punch a little lower then last time only to have the male catch it in the nick of time. Shaking her fist with in his he dipped his face closer to hers as she tugged against his grip trying to put distance between their faces.

"If I wanted to tear you apart I would have done so the first night I met you." Snapping her jaw up in his other hand he twisted her face harshly to rest inches away from his. His face held her gaze for a moment before sliding to the side, his lips hot against her ear. "You were so peacefully asleep in that armchair, I could have taken you there and torn you apart every night after."

A whimper left her lips as she felt her kneels buckle involuntarily. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her flush against his chest before a soft laugh filled her ears. "That's why I can't test you anymore," placing distance between them he unwrapped his arm from around her waist moving down the hall with the mindset she would follow, which she did albeit a bit wobbly.

"Conflict of interest or something like that." Passing a few doorways the female paused in one, her eyes widening with excitement. "K-Kisame!" Her hand steadied itself on the frame of the door as she twisted her head to stare at the male who had stopped only to mimic her abrupt halt confusion sweeping his face as to what she would find interesting in this part of the complex. She could feel the excitement welling up inside her chest as she shot her head back and forth between the male standing a couple of feet away from her and he room so brilliantly displayed out in front of her.

"Wha-Ooooh." Kisame shook his head before moving back down the hallway the female grinning ear to ear as he did so taking his retreat as a sign that she could enter, and enter she did. Spread out in front of her was a marvelous workshop, erhm laboratory more like it. Spread out before her were around 5 slabs for bodies, along the wall slots for cadavers or puppets lined the interior of the stone. A surplus of instruments strung themselves out along the carts and tables allowing the female's fingers to ghost over each one.

Standing in the doorway Kisame forced himself from going any further, it was just like the one she had back in her home and it was the same situation. Sasori's workshop was a place he stayed well away from for two reasons. The first was the same reason he had shied away from her operating room back in her home. He was a shark-faced humanoid, no one in his shoes would be too fond of these places. The next was-

"What are you doing?" A shiver sent up his spine as he turned crossing his arms over his chest. "Should say the same, aren't you supposed to deliver your report to Leader?" The hunched male stood still and allowed Kisame's eyes to wander towards his hands where a clipboard dangled from his fingers. No response was needed upon Kisame's eyes catching the board, so that's where he was going, and of course he had to go this way. Sighing Kisame took a small step back allowing the puppet master entry into his own workshop.

Shrugging past Kisame he found a rather distasteful sight. Giggling like a madwoman in front of the pair she moved back and forth admiring his tools, yet a small part of him had to thank the gods she wasn't actually touching anything. Her hands ghosted over every tool and object in the room too giddy to contain herself to actually pick anything up.

Twisting her head to speak with Kisame once more she froze, eyes widening as she spotted a rather heated male standing in the doorway. "O-Oh." Swallowing hard she watched as he rose a hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. Dipping her head down in a respectful bow she closed her hues feeling the tension in the room.

"I thought it...I'm sorry." Waiting a few moments before mustering the courage the female slightly tilted her head up to peek at him through her cloud of blue hair. Taking a deep breath he lowered his hand twisting his head to look back at Kisame. "If she passes..." Turning back to face the female he crossed the gap between them causing the tension in the room to mount. "Is fine art something wonderful that's left long into the future, or something explosive and lasts only for a fleeting moment?"

Chewing hard on her bottom lip she kept her gaze even with the steely gaze of the older man. "I-It depends." Swallowing hard she nodded her head, pleased with her answer she continued. "Take fireworks for example, they would loose their beauty if longer then a moment, yet dolls stay beautiful and ageless for years. I wouldn't be too pleased receiving a doll that merely exploded a matter of moments later." She felt the blood pool to her face as she snapped her mouth shut clasping her hands in front of her. She got nervous, and she apparently tended to talk a lot when she was nervous.

Turning around he moved back out of the room seeming to glide across the floor, pausing only for a minute his head twisted to look at Kisame. "Let her use Orochimaru's old lab." With that the male left a very confused female and very proud male in his workshop.

It was later that night when she was tucked into a bed across the room from Kisame that she mulled the thought over in her mind. If Kisame wasn't going to physically test her would they skip that or have someone else do it? Almost as if reading her mind she heard Kisame mumbling through the dark to himself. Staying as relaxed and 'asleep' as she could she wondered if he knew she was awake of not.

"Itachi, why did they have to pick you? This is going to be a fuckin' nightmare..."

Frowning she shifted under her thick blankets, the heavy layers lulling her to sleep in their warmth. Why would it be a nightmare? Was it her opponent? Was _this_ Itachi that bad? She let a smile paint itself onto her lips as sleep pulled at her brain and she drifted off imagining what it would be like to face _her_ Itachi in a trial like this.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up." Her clear hues fluttered open on the command as she let a yawn stumble from her lips. She had been spoiled with her sleeping routine the past few days and it was something she would seriously have to get better on. Stretching out under her covers she shifted before raising herself up to a sitting position. Kisame sat at the edge of her bed his hand moving to rest on her shoulder. "Come, we'll eat a light breakfast before your fight." Nodding her head sleepily she stretched her arms behind her head wishing now more than ever for a hair tie to hold the blue locks out of her face. If she was going to be fighting for her life she would need to be able to see.

Stumbling out of bed her bare feet brushed against the stone and the cold crept its way through her body waking each of her senses as it went. A tremble tore through her body as the chill reached her nose and she stamped her feet a few times before shooting chakra down to coat the bottom of them. Maybe she would keep it like this for a bit before the halls warmed with what ever they had used to keep them not so chilly yesterday.

Curling her toes as she followed behind Kisame she watched the lights flickering above in the large hallways. Maybe it was just the morning chill that made the floor seem so cold, maybe it was the same temperature as yesterday but her warm bed robbed her body of the normality.

Shrugging she lowered herself into one of the chairs in the kitchen upon arrival allowing Kisame to hand her what she could only assume were eggs. Staring down at the plate she blinked her hues a few times watching as Kisame inhaled his. Nervously lifting her chopsticks to her lips she took a bite and immediately regretted doing so. Inhaling was the only way to eat these! Coughing she rose her napkin to her lips spitting the foul piece into the cloth. Standing she swiftly took Kisame's plate from under him spilling both plates and the remainder of his meal into the trash bin.

"Kisame I can't sit by as you eat this." Picking up the platter of food and sliding it into the trash as well. As much as she hated wasted food she hated poisoning people with food even more. The meal whomever had made was almost toxic and she couldn't stand to force food down. Poorly preparing food was wasting it in her mind, so really she wasn't wasting it, just putting it where it belonged.

She pulled the refrigerator door open filling her arms with supplied before spilling breakfast contents out onto the counter.

It was then that she fell into her normal morning routine. Cracking eggs over the pan she scrambled them evenly spicing them with what small amounts were needed before moving onto sausage, bacon and toast. The smell had apparently wafted through the halls for a sleepy Deidara stumbled in through the opening inhaling deeply as if he had followed his nose the entire way here.

The next was a male she didn't recognize but she knew she would remember him. A stream of curse words fluttered through his lips as he ran his hand over his white hair. Said hair slicked back against his head. Bare chested the only item the male was wearing up top was a pendant hanging from a rather long chain, his cloak along with Deidara's seemed to be missing.

Frowning she twisted her head and watched as Kisame moved around her to grab new plates to set out, he wasn't wearing his cloak either yet they were all wearing the same type of pants and shirt underneath. Glancing between the men she wondered if the newcomer never wore a shirt or if he just didn't in the morning. She noted then that they even wore the same nail polish and shoes, the same leg warmers wrapping themselves underneath the shoe up the leg.

A soft noise made mainly to herself out of curiosity passed her lips before she slid the last bit of food onto the platter. Snapping the stove off she ran her hands on the towel she found and carelessly tossed onto her shoulder. Stepping back she let a laugh pass her lips as the three men moved forward filling their plates up as they lowered themselves into their respective chairs.

"Mmm, yeah. I vote she's always on kitchen duty, un." A blush tore over her cheeks as she made herself a plate and lowered herself into an empty seat. Slowly eating her own meal she watched as the others returned to gather another plateful. "Deidara I expect you'll take out the trash before Kazuku sees the food she wasted, yes?" Almost choking on his mouthful he set his chopsticks down launching over the table to collect the bin full of food she had tossed and turning the corner to head down the hall and destroy the evidence.

"Oh I'm sorry...I just-" The white-haired male held up his hands as he shook his head back and forth cutting the female off from speaking. "Bitch, that fuckers to god damn greedy. I'd fucking toss more food then you did to eat a meal this damn good again." Her face reddened at his speech before he lowered his hands raising his chopsticks again to resume eating. A pat on the back from Kisame nearly toppled the poor girl as he picked her empty plate up from under her. "Don't worry, he always talks like that, yeah." A slightly huffing Deidara lowered himself back into his seat as he too resumed his meal with just as much gusto as before. Content that her meal here wouldn't be wasted she lowered herself into a chair to eat what little she could stomach, a bit nervous about what would come later that day.

Kisame stood slowly stretching his hands over his head for a moment before collecting her plate along with his. Sliding them into the sink he wagged his hand and the female stood moving after him. "I'll be routing for you today, un!" A quick glance back and the female watched as he waved his chopsticks after her, Hidan too focused on his meal to do much. He would be routing for her? Was he allowed to watch the physical trial? Was that another test? See if she could handle herself under pressure? She felt her stomach churn as she turned a small wave signaling she had heard the male.

She followed Kisame silently, her stomach churning roughly and she feared if she did open her mouth the bile creeping in the back of her throat would find its way out. Her stomach heaved and she clenched her jaw swallowing hard to force her meal back down her throat. "Kisame...I need to use the restroom." Pausing only to glance back at the female she watched as his eyebrows furrowed before shrugging. "Alright come on." Twisting down a hall they were about to pass the female's stomach lurched again and her hand shot from her side to clamp over her mouth. "Last door on the right, I'll wai-"

Slamming past the male she let a full on sprint take over her body as she dove into the unisex restroom. Shoving as hard as she could on what seemed to be the only real door in the compound she slid the deadbolt before forcing her face into the toilet. Her stomach emptied itself harshly as she gripped onto the side of the bowl trying to keep herself somewhat grounded. Clenching her eyes she held on as it purged itself again.

After a few moments the churning subsided and she wobbled to her feet her fingers fumbling with the handle to rid the room of any evidence she had been sick. Moving to the sink she turned the hot water on wrapping a hand around her hair she simply stuck her face under the fluid allowing it to clean the sweat from her brow and enter her mouth ridding herself of the toxic taste. Once her mouth felt clean she took a few sips of the warm water before shutting it off using the small hand towel to the side to pat her face dry.

Wiggling the deadbolt back open she stepped into the hall a smile painted on her lips. "Thank you Kisame." The male wore an obvious frown, arms crossed over his chest he didn't reply. Simply turning his back to the female he continued on their previous course. Fumbling with her fingers she let her attention drop to her hands following the feet she could see from the top of her vision as he led her through the maze of halls.

"I can't tell you much about this fight...but you have to win." Stumbling over her own feet she changed the focus of her attention back towards the male in front of her. "I-I what?" She watched as Kisame slowly came to a stop turning to face her. Unraveling his arms from the crossed position they had been in he gripped her chin causing the staring contest to begin once more. "You have to win. Leader doesn't accept weak members." She felt her stomach churn uneasily and she was glad that she had been able to purge it earlier or she would have spilled in the hallway. Releasing her chin his arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her forward and into another embrace. "You have to win."

The sound of footsteps from down the hall where they had come from caused the male to quickly unwrap himself from the female and continue walking. Shaking her head in confusion she moved after the male the small bubble she had the night she read that letter swelling in the pit of her stomach. Itachi huh?

She was led into a rather large stone chamber. Spiraling out smoothly in front of her it wrapped around the walls in large curving walls. At the top of the dome a large opening sat and she wondered if there was some sort of jutsu on it to keep nins from stumbling in. The sun was still climbing its way to noon but she could feel the warmth from the star shining through in rays. Unfortunately this dipped the rest of the area in shadows and she could only make out the feet of a couple of people along the far wall. With a rough slap to the back Kisame's laughter filled her ears before he moved to the wall, a shuffling and she caught the blonde tail of a male joining the fish face. So they were allowed to watch.

Sighing she shifted her feet nervously as she stood in the middle of the room waiting for anything to happen and feeling more on display then she ever had in her life. The white-haired male stumbled into the room followed by another she hadn't seen and she watched as they filtered around the room spreading themselves out in a circle around the edge. Her stomach rolled again and she closed her hues inhaling deeply through her nose and allowing the cool air to calm her nerves.

"**Begin**."

A voice she didn't recognize rumbled through the room and the small chatter fell to utter silence. Blinking her hues open she twisted her head from side to side, begin? She was still the only one out here though, wasn't she supposed to face someone? The shuffling of feet to her right caused her to turn her body, slowly but surely she watched as a body emerged from the shadows. Blinking she twisted her head as she watched the male's hand rise from his side pointing towards the female.

A shock shot through her chest as she blinked her hues pulling at the chains holding her to the cross. Where had this even come from? What on earth was happening? How was- Her mind fell silent as she felt the sword stab itself through her body and her head dipped her hues soaking in the form of an older face. So she had been ensnared in a genjutsu? This must have been what Kisame meant when he said it would be a nightmare. It would literally be a nightmare for her. She smiled down at the sharingan face she knew too well as her lips parted to speak softly her voice distorted in the mess she found herself in.

"My Ita-kun..." The man underneath her physically faltered before raising another sword and slicing it through her. She clenched her teeth as she forced her way through the pain, this was a strong genjutsu. "Ita-kun..." She found several more stuck within her before tears welled in the back of her eyes, the being beneath her was causing her so much physical and emotional pain. To watch someone you love repeatedly stab you over and over, it was a cruel thing. He paused for a moment the anger painted on his normal stoic face before he rose another blade. "Please forgive me..." Faltering at her words she unlocked her chakra allowing it to flow to her eyes.

"_Hyoukyo no Jutsu!"_

The Devil's Possession Jutsu

The blinding white light tore through the inverted area and she watched as it began to melt away, the flames spilling from her mouth to curl along her cheeks in an eerie smile. Bursting from her mind the flames tore from her real mouth mimicking the smile she had departed the jutsu with she stood still in the middle of the area the flames pooling around her eyes and hands. Slamming forward she watched the one that held Itachi's resemblance engage combat with her and a murmur around the area fell on deaf ears. All she could focus on was _this_ Itachi and how he dared to use _her_ Itachi's appearance. How she needed to rip the flesh from his skin. A manic laugh passed her lips as she tilted her head back eyes wide as the laugh grew louder and louder.

"Come come little weasel, let me see your real face."

Kisame shifted uncomfortably as he shot a look across to Deidara, her voice had changed, laced with flames each word she spoke seemed to flow from her mouth with an ooze of black flames. Twisting his attention back towards the female he paled. Black? Why where the flames black?

Their movements were soon blurred as they engaged themselves in hand-to-hand combat. She was slower than he was, it was only to be expected, and he landed a number of good hits against her. Laughing the entire way the others could only watch as her tongue lolled from her mouth flames dripping from her tongue to begin their spiral around her body. Her head flopped to the side as she moved her body sluggishly the flames intertwining themselves with her body.

The male moved forward his hand colliding with her chest before he withdrew it in pain shaking the appendage, trying to rid it of the flames licking his flesh. His eyes widened as he watched the flames begin to jump up his sleeve traveling up the cloak he quickly removed the material tossing it away from his body. The murmur grew as the flames continued their job on the jacket, piece by piece pulling every thread apart, every fiber of the jacket into pieces. Swinging his hand back and forth he let his hues lock onto the female groaning across from him.

"Oh poor little weasel, caught in a trap are we?"

Moving forward it was her turn to be on the offensive side, despite her prior sluggish movements her blows were quick yet still not quick enough as the male did everything he could to move away from her, to avoid the flaming body parts thrown his direction.

The smell of blood filled the area as both the male's and female's skin began to prickle dripping slightly from certain areas causing Kisame's eyes to narrow. So her own jutsus backfired on her? His gaze moved from her body to Itachi's hand and he frowned, it was in much worse shape. While the female's body was just beginning to prickle his hand was a bloody mess, and what little skin was there was having a hard time hanging on.

"**Stop**." Her movements slowed only momentarily as she spun her head trying to find the source of the new voice.

"Stop? Oh but you see, this little weasel here stole a face." Her lips cracked again as her head tilted back the manic laughter filling the room once again. "The face of someone dear." All resistance her body held before seemed to vanish as she lunged forward, her hands grazing parts of Itachi's body as he struggled to keep up forcing himself to avoid only vital areas as his body slowly littered itself with more flames.

"You stupid idiot! Why would you take _his_ face!" The joy in her voice had faded to rage as she continued to attack the male. The confusion creeping through his brain finally snapping as his hues widened and he stopped moving he knew why she was so mad. He knew why his face enraged her so and why her's caused him such pain, he knew what to do. It was in that minute that his arms opened and he trapped the writhing female within them.

_"__Fu! You're making me worry_!"

The flames halted their swarming motions as the color slowly drained from them, alighting both in an unearthly white glow. Her body seemed to straighten itself as her mouth closed, and she regained the fragile appearance she had held before. Twisting her head she felt the temporal blindness return to her as her body focused on healing his and her own skin.

"I-Ita..." A blast of light from behind her eyes and they closed shortly after a freshly healed male holding the frail female in his arms. Twisting his head he watched as Kisame crossed the area and he ungraciously dumped the female into his arms before removing himself back to the shadowed wall he had begun in. The anger swelling inside the shark caused him to hold the female a bit too close as he removed themselves from the room


End file.
